Fun On Facebook
by Olivia.Pierce
Summary: Elijah Smith likes this, Damon Salvatore dislikes this. Random times on Facebook as the Vampire Diaries gang gets ready for the sacrifice. Complete :D
1. Chapter 1

Well, I back with another story. But I guess it's not really a story. I'm here making a Facebook fan fiction. I hope everyone likes it. Yeah people have done it before, but mine will be totally out of control ;) I wanna thank my friend Samantha for listening to me rant and rave about this. This is for her :D

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, only this 'story'!

Chapter 1

**Elena Gilbert** and **Elijah Smith** are now friends

**Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore** and **Katherine Pierce** dislike this

**Damon Salvatore**: Elijah is on FB? Someone needs a life! ;)

**Elena Gilbert** at **Damon Salvatore:** Damon!

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol :)

**Elena Gilbert**: Elijah is a great friend…do either of u wander what we talk about?

**Stefan Salvatore**: …damn it

**Damon Salvatore**: yes XD But I highly doubt ur about 2 tell us

**Elena Gilbert** : u got that right!

**Elijah Smith**: Good job, E! Stand up against those little princesses B)

**Elena Gilbert**: XD thanks Elijah

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Damon Salvatore**: I think Elijah likes Elena

**Stefan Salvatore**: No shit, Damon!

**Damon Salvatore**: somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed…oh wait, coffin XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: hmm.

**Damon Salvatore**: well, Elijah might actually have a life…I mean, he's out there, flirting up a thunderstorm with Elena, while ur sitting on FB. He's the real vamp right now ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: Go 2 hell!

**Elena Gilbert** is having a lovely dinner with Elijah Smith )

**Elijah Smith** likes this

**Damon Salvatore** dislikes this

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> and **Katherine Pierce** have joined Facebook

**Caroline Forbes**, **Bonnie Bennett**, **Tyler Lockwood**, and 12 other people dislike this

**Klaus Smith**: Lighten up XD

**Katherine Pierce**: Yeahhh

**Damon Salvatore**: This is a grown up convo, Kat. Leave now!

**Klaus Smith**: lol…is that laugh out loud or lots of love? I will only do the first one, Damon!

**Damon Salvatore**: laugh out loud XD

**Katherine Pierce**: I'm older, you idiot ;)

**Klaus Smith**: but he's not stuck inside like you XD

**Damon Salvatore**: …gtg.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Stefan Salvatore**: how's dinner going?

**Stefan Salvatore**: Elena?

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm really starting to worry about you, hun.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Oh, screw you, Elijah.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> is eating chocolate cake just for his little Miss Gilbert ;)

**Caroline Forbes** and **Katherine Pierce** like this

**Damon Salvatore**, **Klaus Smith** and **Stefan Salvatore** dislike this

**Stefan Salvatore**: Your Elena? Hahaha!

**Elijah Smith**: Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought she was when she asked me to kiss her ;)

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> to **Katherine Pierce**

**Damon Salvatore**: I miss Elena :'(

**Katherine Pierce**: Oh, get over yourself!

**Damon Salvatore**: Elijah and Elena…Elejah?

**Katherine Pierce**: I guess! lol

**Damon Salvatore**: I hope the vervain is helping

**Katherine Pierce**: It is….thank u :)

**Damon Salvatore**: No prob :)

**Katherine Pierce**: :)

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> is excited for tonight! Get ready, Elena ;)

**Elena Gilbert**, **Elijah Smith**, **Damon Salvatore** and 21 other friends dislike this

**Elena Gilbert**: ur an ass, Klaus

**Klaus Smith**: Thank u, my lovely

**Elijah Smith**: :(

**Tyler Lockwood**: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON 2NIGHT!

**Caroline Forbes** and **Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Tyler Lockwood**: NO, seriously. PLZ Tell me.

**Damon Salvatore** likes this

**Tyler Lockwood**: GOD DAMN

**Elijah Smith** and **Elena Gilbert** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Elijah Smith**: I'll do what I can to save u :)

**Elena Gilbert**: I know you will...

**Elijah Smith**: I can't believe u kissed me earlier :D

**Elena Gilbert**: :3 u r a good kisser

**Elijah Smith**: I try my hardest...4 u -

**Elena Gilbert**: awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, me 2

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is pissed at Elena for not answering him XxX

**Katherine Pierce**, **Matt Donovan** and **Klaus Smith** likes this

**Caroline Forbes**, **Bonnie Bennett**, **Damon Salvatore** and **Elijah Smith** dislike this

**Elena Gilbert**: ass

**Elijah Smith** likes this

**Elena Gilbert**: thanks, E

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> the full moon has risen, my dears

**Katherine Pierce** and **Stefan Salvatore** likes this

**Elijah Smith** and **Elena Gilbert** dislike this

**Stefan Salvatore**: hey, kat, wanna watch Elena die with me?

**Elijah Smith** and **Elena Gilbert** dislike this

**Elijah Smith**: Elena, I'll hold u until the minute I can't

**Elena Gilbert**, **Bonnie Bennett** and **Caroline Forbes**

**Damon Salvatore**: I'll be there with u 2 - ILU

**Elena Gilbert** and **Katherine Pierce** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: Thank u, Damon :D My bestie

**Damon Salvatore**: Hell yea, Stefan. She likes me moreeeeee

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> it is time…

* * *

><p>A:N Alright everyone, what did YOU think? I hope you guys like it. Tell me if it's a hit or miss. I'll continue based on the amount of reviews I get XD<p>

Goodnight one and all! - Olivia -


	2. Chapter 2

I love being asked to continue, so waking this morning and finding 34 emails was a little shocking XD But anyways, you guys seem have wonderful suggestions and reviews, so here we go. Second chapter of Fun on Facebook.

Busted Rose: There will be slight amounts and hints of Delena and Daroline just for you J And sure, a Bonnie/Jeremy/Tyler triangle sounds fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Facebook...damn millionaires ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

**Elijah Smith** had a lovely time with Miss Gilbert ;)

**Elena Gilbert** and **Bonnie Bennett**

**Stefan Salvatore**, **Damon Salvatore** and **Jeremy Gilbert** dislike this

**Jeremy Gilbert**: You should have heard them in Elena's room XD "Oh Elijah!"

**Stefan Salvatore**: O.o

**Damon Salvatore**: WTF

**Elena Gilbert**, **Caroline Forbes** and **Tyler Lockwood** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: :O Jeremy! We didn't do anything! We were…negotiating;)

**Elijah Smith**: Yes. And what a long negotiation it was ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: :3 You're so cute

**Elijah Smith**: U r too, my dear XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: Shut the hell up before I find Klaus and sacrifice myself .

**Damon Salvatore** and **Elijah Smith** like this

**Elena Gilbert** dislikes this

**Stefan Salvatore**: That's my girl :)

**Elena Gilbert**: Oh sorry, Katherine stole my phone! XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Damon Salvatore**: ILU, Elena Gilbert

**Elena Gilbert**: I love u 2 Damon Salvatore

**Damon Salvatore**: But I'm not the 1?

**Elena Gilbert**: IDK. Want to go out 4 dinner 2night?

**Damon Salvatore**: I would love 2. Meet you at the Grill in 10 mins.

**Elena Gilbert**: O.K

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> is getting ready 4 dinner with DS. (Damon Salvatore, for u noobs XD)

**Damon Salvatore** likes this

**Stefan Salvatore** dislikes this

**Katherine Pierce**: Have fun, little doppelganger! Might be one of ur last nights alive ;)

**Klaus Smith**: Shut the hell up, Katerina! I have plans, and they'll take awhile!

**Elijah Smith**: **Klaus Smith** good, I like Elena. She has SASS ;)

**Elena Gilbert** and **Caroline Forbes** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore just posted 'If I had you' by Adam Lambert<strong>

**Tyler Lockwood**: Haha. Yeah, Elena and Elijah are hooking up XD

**Caroline Forbes**: Ty!

**Tyler Lockwood**: Care!

**Caroline Forbes** like this

**Tyler Lockwood**: :) I miss u, where have u been?

**Caroline Forbes**: Aw, I miss u 2. I've been chilling with Bon-bon and E :D

**Tyler Lockwood**: Wanna come over?

**Caroline Forbe:**; On my way, Lockwood ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong> to **Jeremy Gilbert**

**Jeremy Gilbert**: Having fun in the witch house with u ;)

**Bonnie Bennett**: r u upstairs? What if Klaus comes?

**Jeremy Gilbert**: don't b so worried ;) ILU darling

**Bonnie Bennett**: love u 2

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> is making this good girl go bad!

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Stefan Salvatore**: So u love everyone but me?

**Elena Gilbert**: I guess. XD** Damon Salvatore - **Having fun

**Damon Salvatore**: Agreed. But cheesecake sucks!

**Katherine Pierce**: **Stefan Salvatore**, wanna have dinner with me? Klaus brings around lots of tasty little girls!

**Stefan Salvatore**: **Katherine Pierce**, hell yeah. I need out of the house ;)

**Elena Gilbert** dislikes this

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>: ** Elena Gilbert** - Excited yet?

**Elena Gilbert**: Only if-wait, shouldn't say should I?

**Klaus Smith**: O.O Say what?

**Elena Gilbert**: Oh nothing…;)

**Elijah Smith**: Yeah, let's not tell him

**Klaus Smith**: Teacher, I'm being bullied! XD

**Katherine Pierce** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: Damon Salvatore - let's go back to the house! Jer is with Bon-bon and Stefan doesn't give a damn about me. :(

**Damon Salvatore**: I love you enough for the both of us :D

**Elena Gilbert**: Aw, hugs 4 u!

**Stefan Salvatore**: What the hell is wrong with me!

**Stefan Salvatore**: Elena? Damon?

**Stefan Salvatore**: Why the hell am I always left out? God damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong> is seriously pissed

**Caroline Forbes** and **Bonnie Bennett** dislikes this

**Caroline Forbes**: y?

**Tyler Lockwood**: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH THIS KLAUS GUY?

**Klaus Smith**: Silly boy XD

**Tyler Lockwood**: Damn it.

**Caroline Forbes**: I'll tell u 2moro

**Tyler Lockwood**: Hmm!

**Caroline Forbes**: What's wrong :(

**Tyler Lockwood**: Mom just walked in on me changing. Not a good day when your mother says: "Oh, sweetie. I think ur ready 4 the talk." O.O

**25** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>A:N<strong> Alright second chapter finished! Everyone make sure to check out my Elijah/Elena one shots which I'll be doing for awhile! Read and review, little vampires XD ~ Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

**Ow. I just got my braces tightened AGAIN. It sucks. Well, um, see I didn't expect 30 emails this morning. So I think everyone is being extremely awesome! Heck, when I made this, I thought I'd get five reviews. Oh look, 20 REVIEWS? Awesome. Let's keep it going. Let's try for 100 one day! *or not, you know, whatever you guys want!***

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Facebook...or Klaus ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

**Klaus Smith**: **Elena Gilbert** - I hope you are ready. You probably taste great ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: Well, with our awesome plan, I won't get hurt.

**Klaus Smith**: Holy effing hell Elena! TELL ME WHAT THE GOD DAMN PLAN IS!

**Elijah Smith**: Don't do it E

**Elena Gilbert**: I won't :)

**Klaus Smith**: !$%^&*

**Elijah Smith** likes this

**Klaus Smith**: Okay. It is official

**Elena Gilbert**: What is?

**Klaus Smith**: Elijah is an asshole

**Elijah Smith**: At least I have one, Klaus

**Klaus Smith**: _*checks*_ Oh, I'm sorry! Last time I checked, I was getting laid, you were watching Twilight!

**24** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong>: Care?

**Caroline Forbes**: Yeah, Ty?

**Tyler Lockwood**: I want u 2 be my new gf…

**Caroline Forbes**: HELL YES

**Tyler Lockwood**: Movies?

**Caroline Forbes**: You had me at the letter M :)

**Tyler Lockwood**: Aw, pick u up in 30 :D

**Caroline Forbes**: Okayyyy (L)

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> is enjoying a nice cup of-oops! Shouldn't say, should I? I mean nothing is private on the internet.

**Elena Gilbert**: Hey Klaus?

**Klaus Smith**: Yes, little doppelganger?

**Elena Gilbert**: lol. I'm with Elijah right now and he wants to know if I sleep with u, would u let me live?

**Klaus Smith**: Tough one right there ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: GOD DAMN! You flirt with Damon, Elijah, Matt and even Klaus! THE ENEMY!

**Klaus Smith**: I'm easy like that!

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Klaus Smith**: That's right, doppelganger! And back 2 ur question…I think I would sleep with u, but then I'd have to kill u…so no!

**Elena Gilbert**: Always worth a shot!

**Klaus Smith**: Hmm…not really. I mean…think about, I either get laid ONCE or break a curse that will last a lifetime.

**Elena Gilbert**: Wow, these short-shorts are super tight XD

**Klaus Smith**: :P Yum. Oh my lord…

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Klaus Smith**: u r actually kinda hott

**Elena Gilbert**: yea. I no

**Klaus Smith** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> to **Bonnie Bennett**

**Elijah Smith**: How's the witchy stuff going?

**Bonnie Bennett**: Pretty good. I found a way to save Elena and keep her human! :D

**Elijah Smith**: Good.

**Bonnie Bennett**: Do u love her?

**Elijah Smith**: I think so. I have butterflies in my stomach when I'm near her :) Is that love?

**Bonnie Bennett**: sure is ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert posted I Will Survive<strong>

**Klaus Smith**: No u won't!

**Elena Gilbert**: Gee, thanks

**Klaus Smith**: Welcome! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: I got that :(

**Elijah Smith**: Elena please come back upstairs

**Klaus Smith**: **** now I am watching Twilight while u get laid!

**178** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: great. My pity comment got 178 likes

**Elijah Smith**: Yup! Take that, beeotch!

**54** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: damn it

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> at **Katherine Pierce**: I'm tired. Last night was so…tiring J

**Katherine Pierce**: O yea

**Klaus Smith**: Oh yes. It was wonderful hearing u 2 upstairs! XD

**Katherine Pierce** and **Stefan Salvatore** like this

**Damon Salvatore**: "Oh, Stefan!" "Oh, Katherine!"

**Klaus Smith**: Shut up Damon!

**Damon Salvatore**: It must be someone's time of the month XD hahaha

**Klaus Smith**: If I would have known, I would have picked up some tampons for u.

**Damon Salvatore**: 0 - me. 1000 - you.

**Klaus Smith**: That is soo right!

* * *

><p>Okay. Third chapter written nicely and 20 reviews? Wow, I am really going up with this story. So what new chapter for every 10 reviews? Is that what game you guys are playing? I might upload another chapter later tonight, so stay tuned! Read and review please! Oh I've wanted to say this for a long time. Internet meanings incase you don't know:<p>

XD - Evil smiley face

ILU - I love you

TTYL - talk to you later

***** - Bad words XD

See you either tonight or tomorrow everyone! Depends on how many reviews are recieved by tonight before 9 PM! ~ OLIVIA ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, updating rant! I want to wake up tomorrow morning and see 100 emails! JK! I want lots of emails by tomorrow morning when I check, so I am updating the following stories or making:**

~ If I had you - just finished updating that one! Please read? Pwetty please? For meeeee?

~ Fun on Facebook - doing it now!

~ *new story* Obsession (Elijah/Elena)

~ *new story* The Wolf (Klaus/Elena)

~ *new one shot* Dancing with Danger (Damon/Elena)

_Disclaimer: God damn, I still don't own Facebook or Vampire Diaries! -.-_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

**Klaus Smith** holy hell, sacrifice approaching fast XD

**Elena Gilbert**: damn it. I was hoping ur plans would take a little longer…

**Elijah Smith**: me 2

**Damon Salvatore**: me 3

**Caroline Forbes**: I'm not doing me 4. That's just stupid. But hey, look on the bright side…the plan ;)

**Elijah Smith** and **Damon Salvatore** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: O yea. Nvm, I'm not worried Klaus

**Klaus Smith**: _*shoots himself with golden bullets and uses witch magic to kill himself*_ I don't like this anymore. It was fun, not it just makes me mad

**Damon Salvatore**: That's what we r trying 4!

**Klaus Smith**: :( Elena…I think I might take ur offer

**Elena Gilbert**: sweet! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Damon Salvatore**: it said last time u logged on was Monday…it's Friday

**Damon Salvatore**: Stefan…? Stefan we actually kinda miss u :'(

**Stefan Salvatore**: really? Even Elena? :D

**Damon Salvatore**: yeah

**Stefan Salvatore**: aww, seriously?

**Damon Salvatore**: hahaha, sucker! Elena is hooking up with Elijah, we just went on a date and her and Klaus are making a rather interesting deal! U r like the dust under her bed XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: STFU :(

**Damon Salvatore**: LMFAO ! Hahahahaa! So damn funny!

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Katherine Pierce**: bit of advice, don't move when Klaus bites u

**Elena Gilbert**: y?

**Katherine Pierce**: it only makes him more agitated, hence, hungrier.

**Elena Gilbert**: thnx :)

**Katherine Pierce**: hope u don't die

**Elena Gilbert**: don't u want Stefan?

**Katherine Pierce**: not when he won't shut the **** up about u ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, nice

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> anyone know that song Blow? I made my own lyrics! Here they are:

_Back door cracked, I don't need a key. _

_I get in 4 free, no vampire sleaze_

_Drink that blood-aid, follow my lead_

_Now ur a new born, ur coming with me!_

_It's time to kill Bonnie and shutttttttt Stefan down! (Heads are about to)_

_Tonight I've taken over, Elena will not get out _

_Heads are about to rollllllllllllllllllll _

_Rrrrrollllllllll_

**Elena Gilbert**, **Katherine Pierce**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Damon Salvatore** and **31** other friends dislike this

**Stefan Salvatore**: damn u. could have been damon

**Damon Salvatore**: :(

**Stefan Salvatore**: shit, didn't realize u were here!

**Damon Salvatore**: -.- I bet

**Klaus Smith**: cat fight! RAWR! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: no it's meow!

**Klaus Smith**: :( oh F off!

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman<strong> has just joined Facebook!

**Klaus Smith**: WTF

**Alaric Saltzman**: what does that mean?

**Klaus Smith**: Welcome to Facebook XD

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, done story update number 2! Okay, first chapter of my new Elejah story is in the works! As usual, read and review this chapter for another :) Check out my other stories if you really do love me! ~~~ Olivia ~~~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning one and all! Or night, whatever your status is J SO 34 reviews? WOW! This story seems to be a big hit! And I've been told by lots of other people that all my writing is a hit. Why do you guys have to be so damn sweet? I think I'm getting a tooth ache ;)**

Disclaimer: Well, I've negotiated, and the owner of Facebook doesn't seem to be giving it up anytime soon…or the Vampire Diaries producers :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

**Klaus Smith** is having a lovely day with a nice little redhead ;)

**Elena Gilbert**, **Stefan Salvatore** and **3** friends dislike this

**Klaus Smith**: why does everyone want to be a downer on my page?

**Elena Gilbert**: cuz ur planning to kill me.

**Stefan Salvatore**: u've hurt a lot of ppl…it's time u pay

**Damon Salvatore**: ah yes…the bunny eating vamp can do something about an 1000 year old hybrid!

**Elena Gilbert**: Elijah can! :D

**Elijah Smith**: thank u sweetheart. Only Bonnie could have killed him, but now that she is dead…

**Elena Gilbert**: o yeah…

**Klaus Smith**: I win! As usual! It's pointless to come up against me, so…

**Elena Gilbert**: THE PLAN

**Klaus Smith**: shit

**Elijah Smith**: lol

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Elijah Smith**: u must be scared

**Elena Gilbert**: y would I be? Bonnie is alive and ready to kill Klaus. We don't have to worry…

**Elijah Smith**: I meant about K and S hooking up

**Elena Gilbert**: I have u and D. no worries there either!

**Elijah Smith**: who do u like more?

**Elena Gilbert**: he has an A in his name

**Elijah Smith**: but that's both of us

**Elena Gilbert**: I kno ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> - at **Elena Gilbert** - I miss u :'(

**Elijah Smith**: …that would be funny if it wasn't so sad

**Tyler Lockwood**: no, it's funny because its so sad!

**48** friends like this

**Stefan Salvatore**: I am screwed once again. And not in a good way…

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> to **Alaric Saltzman**

**Damon Salvatore**: why the hell did u join FB?

**Alaric Saltzman**: cuz I felt I was missing all the action!

**Damon Salvatore**: oh yeah. Hearing about Stefan getting laid by my ex is action XD

**Alaric Saltzman**: …

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Katherine Pierce**

**Klaus Smith**: we have a very big problem Katerina.

**Katherine** **Pierce**: and what's that?

**Klaus Smith**: Greta and Maddox died. I need another witch, and ur going to get it

**Katherine Pierce**: ur letting me go? :O

**Klaus Smith**: I kno Mr. Salvatore gave u vervain, I found it in ur sweater, I rarely get played for a fool. especially from u

**Katherine Pierce**: then why r u letting me go?

**Klaus Smith**: I'm not, my vampire buddy is along with u.

**Katherine Pierce**: which one?

**Klaus Smith**: ME! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> thinks that vampire Barbie and wolf boy r cute together ;)

**42** friends like this

**Tyler Lockwood**: seriously? XD that's good. Care will be happy to hear that!

**Caroline Forbes**: OMG, seriously!

**Damon Salvatore**: lol, yeah. Nice together, eh?

**Elena Gilbert**: that was sweet of u Damon

**Damon Salvatore**: I'm easy like that

**Klaus Smith**: can u not make ur own quotes? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong>: Elena give us another hint of who u love!

**Elena Gilbert**: last name starts with an S

**Elijah Smith** and **Damon Salvatore**: OMFG

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it. 5th chapter guys! I am pretty good with updating aren't I? and if you all really love me like you say you do, would anyone mind reading The Wolf? New Klena story that has 15 reviews? Anyone want to make it 16?<strong>

**Until the next update ;) ~ Olivia ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**OoO! We have made it to Chapter 6! What lovely day, friends. I am not tired for once when updating, which means this chapter is going to be very upbeat and fun! Enjoy, review and keep reading is what a command! But being over the internet…I guess I can't command XD**

Disclaimer: Haha, I don't own the Vampire Diaries, Facebook or Daniel Gillies. Damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> I wanna get you alone - Fever, Adam Lambert ;) **at** **Elena Glibert**

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Elena Gilbert**: Would you be mine? lol

**Elijah Smith**: We'll never get to far, just you, me and the bar :)

**Damon Salvatore**: douche bag

**Stefan Salvatore**: agreed **at** **Damon Salvatore**

**Klaus Smith**: hmm, song quotes how freaking original is that?

**Katherine Pierce**: verrrry

**Klaus Smith**: y do girls do that? It's not like they walk up 2 someone in real life and go: "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**23** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: Serious! Elena has never walked by me going: "HIIIIIII, KLAUSSSSSSSS!"

**Elena Gilbert** and **Elijah Smith** like this

**Klaus Smith**: how come I am never taken seriously?

**Elijah Smith**: do you want 2 be taken seriously?

**Klaus Smith**: ...no

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Caroline Forbes**: sooo, you and Elijah hooked up?

**Elena Gilbert**: ONCE, I repeat ONCE

**Caroline Forbes**: lol, I'm not mad, hun. I just wish maybe someone your own age would attract u ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: haha, very funny, Care. I like him…he's…fun

**Caroline Forbes**: and old :P

**Elena Gilbert**: Care!

**Caroline Forbes**: XD How old is he?

**Elena Gilbert**: …

**Caroline Forbes**: O.O Well?

**Elena Gilbert**: 36...

**Caroline Forbes**: so he's a child predator XD

**Elena Gilbert**: O.O CAROLINE! That's so mean!

**Caroline Forbes**: That's…19 years apart!

**Elena Gilbert**: what can I say? I like older men. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> I know u want me…it's just a matter of time until you come and get me ;)

**45** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: who's that for?

**Stefan Salvatore**: most likely u, Elena. Since u flirt with every guy

**Stefan Salvatore**: guys?

**Stefan Salvatore**: might as well get a glass of ice tea, take off my ring and wait for the sunrise

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong> is having a nice time with his new girl, **Caroline Forbes**. Hopefully Caroline Lockwood one day ;)

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Elena Gilbert**: aw, cute! Hopefully I'll be Mrs.…S, one day!

**Elijah Smith**: hmm. I'm tired of playing games. Elena, please tell Damon and I. we've waiting patiently…now, we want the answer

**Elena Gilbert**: okay…

**Elijah Smith**: well?

**Elena Gilbert**: I'll tell you if u get ur ass back upstairs! Stop watchinh hockey and come to bed ;)

**Elijah Smith**: :D deal!_ *books it upstairs*_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Damon Salvatore**: I'm worried about u

**Stefan Salvatore**: why? No one cares about me

**Damon Salvatore**: hmm

**Stefan Salvatore**: what

**Damon Salvatore**: I care. The sacrifice is approaching and we need u. everyone needs u

**Stefan Salvatore**: really? Ur not just kidding with me again?

**Damon Salvatore**: no…I'm not. I need u the most Stefan. I miss u. I miss my little brother **(A/N: Brotherly moment!)**

**Stefan Salvatore**: :)

**Damon Salvatore**: :)

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> Eeek! Sacrifice drawing near my fellow vamps

**Damon Salvatore**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Elijah Smith** and **42** others dislike this

**Elena Gilbert**: :( I guess I'm ready

**Klaus Smith**: …it's not fun when u surender

**Elena Gilbert**: msg me

**Klaus Smith**: kk

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**: so it's time. U have surrendered.

**Elena Gilbert**: yea…

**Klaus Smith**: if I could…I would save u

**Elena Gilbert**: YOU DECIDE THAT NOW! A DAY BEFORE THE RITUAL!

**Klaus Smith**: I just found out how…I wasn't going to but…

**Elena Gilbert**: but what?

**Klaus Smith**: I think I love you, Elena

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Elena is one lucky girl! XD So how is everyone liking Fun on Facebook? I think it's C - RAZY! For any of you who watch Big Bang Theory, remember when Amy said that and they were all drunk? Haha, smoking monkey! Lol, monkeys FTW!<strong>

**So do we like Klena in this? You guys have the option. Tell me in your review:**

**1 - Delena**

**2 - Elejah**

**3 - Stelena (A/N: YUCK)**

**4 - Klena**

**I vote Klena! But you guys tell me what you want! Until the next update, my lovelies…**

**~ Sleep tight and don't let Klaus bite! Olivia ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, mes amis! How are we all today? Hopefully good! I am about to have my best friend over to watch Edward Scissor Hands! My best friend is awesome, always telling me that I am a fantastic writer! And you know what? I've been asked if I am going to be an author, and yes. That is what I will be when I'm older.**

Disclaimer: Time to start a banner that says: "I DON"T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

**Elena Gilbert**: WHAT? O.O ...u love me?

**Klaus Smith**: yes…and all those little comments about u and Elijah are starting to make me upset :(

**Elena Gilbert**: …

**Klaus Smith**: …

**Elena Gilbert**: well…

**Klaus Smith**: so…nice weather were having

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, so u r going 2 save me?

**Klaus Smith**: yes

**Elena Gilbert**: awesome…

**Klaus Smith**: r u mad, sad…?

**Elena Gilbert**: shocked, most likely

**Klaus Smith**: I would be 2 if an 1000 year old hybrid told me she loves me

**Elena Gilbert**: :D lol…y do u love me?

**Klaus Smith**: idk, it just happened. Something about u…

**Elena Gilbert**:_ *flips hair*_ I've been known to do that

**Klaus Smith**: I bet

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> is wondering where the hell Elena went to!

**Stefan Salvatore**: is she gone?

**Damon Salvatore**: no, I just put that up as my status, but it's not real! (retard)

**Stefan Salvatore**: where to?

**Damon Salvatore**: r u blind? Actually read the status, Saint-Stefan!

**Stefan Salvatore**: XD

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> to **Klaus Smith**

**Katherine Pierce**: where did u go?

**Katherine Pierce**: KLAUS?

**Katherine Pierce**: holy hell, now I'm like Stefan!

**Klaus Smith**: would u shut up? I'm busy and I need to pay attention

**Katherine Pierce**: with what? Where r u?

**Klaus Smith**: …

**Katherine Pierce**: well?

**Klaus Smith**: NOTHING

**Katherine Pierce**: Klaus.

**Klaus Smith**: making plans

**Katherine Pierce**: O.O what kind of plans?

Klaus Smith: plans 2 kill u

Katherine Pierce: Oh...:|

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong> some random dude named Elijah just came in and asked for **Elena Gilbert**. I don't know whether to be scared or appalled :|

**Caroline Forbes**, **Elena Gilbert** and** 3** others like this

**Elijah Smith**: at **Elena Gilbert** - where have u been?

**Elena Gilbert**: messaging

**Elijah Smith**: ? With who?

**Elena Gilbert**: gtg, Damon is calling

**Elijah Smith**: now I'm the one like Stefan

**Stefan Salvatore**: HEY!

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Katherine Pierce**: did u kno that Klaus is making plans 2 kill me? most likely you and Damon too.

**Stefan Salvatore**: WHAT

**Katherine Pierce**: yeah…

**Stefan Salvatore**: 1 - Elijah 2 -Damon 3 - Klaus

**Katherine Pierce**: what r u doing?

**Stefan Salvatore**: god damn it, K! I AM NOT ON ELENA'S 'FUN' LIST!

**Damon Salvatore** has joined the conversation

**Damon Salvatore**: I am ;)

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm going to kill u!

**Damon Salvatore**: haha, at least Elena wants me!

**Stefan Salvatore**: DAMN U!

**Katherine Pierce**: lol, girl fight! A scratch here and a burn there won't hurt now will it?

**Stefan Salvatore** and **Damon Salvatore** have logged off

**Katherine Pierce**: O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> some night…;)

**Klaus Smith**: yes it was ;)

**Elijah Smith**: am I missing something?

**Klaus Smith**: yes

**Elena Gilbert**: KLAUS!

**Klaus Smith**:_*halo circles around head*_ no, Elijah, you did not miss anything.

**Elena Gilbert**: good boy ;)

**Klaus Smith**: :)

**Elijah Smith**: _*shoots himself*_

* * *

><p><strong>Few! *sighs deeply and rubs forehead* Gosh I live updating! So I was asked by lots of viewers for Klena. One person said Delena. And some said Elejah. Don't worry! My story is going to have every couple basically! Except Stelena. I hate those two together.<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!**

**~ Olivia ~**


	8. Chapter 8

***yawn!* Ah, you'll never guess what I did last night? Any guesses? No?**

**I WATCHED ANOTHER JOSEPH MORGAN MOVIE!**

**Okay, for those of you who have not checked my profile of my story If I had you, I am the biggest Joseph Morgan fan IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! I loveeeeeee him. Haha. I love Klaus. And he plays Juda Ben-Hur. And So much more. EEEEEEK!**

**Okay, shutting up now. ;)**

Disclaimer: I've started the banner and hung it in my room: "I don't own the Vampire Diaries!"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

**Klaus Smith** I made my lyrics to another song! Wanna hear? I do! My lyrics to Friday!

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…_

_12 midnight, waking up at night_

_Gotta be cool, gotta go outside_

_Gotta have my blood, gotta have redheads_

_Seein' everything, the sacrifice will happen_

_Ticking on and on, gotta get down to the ritual_

_Gotta catch Greta_

_I see my girls_

_Elena on the right side_

_Jenna on the left side_

_Gotta make my mind up, which girl will I eat?_

_It's ritual day, ritual day, gotta get down on ritual day!_

Hahaha!

**Elena Gilbert**, **Elijah Smith**, **Damon Salvatore** and **33** others dislike this

**Katherine Pierce** likes this

**Elijah Smith**: at **Katherine Pierce** - really, Katerina?

**Katherine Pierce**: yes

**Stefan Salvatore**: …I hope u don't die Elena

**Elena Gilbert**: thanks Stefan. …I love u

**Stefan Salvatore**: :D I love u 2, Elena.

**Elijah Smith**: …

**Elena Gilbert**: u 2, Elijah and Damon…

**Damon Salvatore**: OMG

**Elena Gilbert**: :O what's wrong?

**Damon Salvatore**: it's game day! GO Vancouver Canucks!

**45** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: wow, Damon. It's the day I'm supposed to be sacrificed and ur worried about hockey?

**Damon Salvatore**: FIRST OF ALL, IT'S NOT JUST HOCKEY! IT"S THE PLAYOFFS. GOD DAMN ELENA. KLAUS POST POWN THE RITUAL!

**Klaus Smith**: haha, yeah, like I would do that. Hockey sucks, go soccer!

**Elijah Smith**: Yeah, come on, D.

**Damon Salvatore**: :( Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong> likes her beat fast and bass down low

**Klaus Smith**: oh I adore that song!

**Caroline Forbes**: great…

**Klaus Smith**: B-b-bass down low!

**Caroline Forbes**: yea…

**Elena Gilbert**: lol

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Stefan Salvatore**: r we over?

**Elena Gilbert**: no…maybe…idk.

**Stefan Salvatore**: Katherine and I kissed

**Elena Gilbert**: I kno, Klaus told me

**Stefan Salvatore**: …

**Elena Gilbert**: let's be friends :)

**Stefan Salvatore**: ok. That's good w/me. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> just wanted to tell the world that…Stelena is over! **Elena Gilbert** is free game!

**Klaus Smith**, **Damon Salvatore**, **Elijah Smith** and **Matt Donovan** like this

**Caroline Forbes**: what happened? :(

**Elena Gilbert**: it was mutual. We both knew we were over

**Klaus Smith**: good XD

**Elena Gilbert**: :)

**Elijah Smith**: I hope you'll find the 1

**Elena Gilbert**: me 2

**Damon Salvatore**: me 3 :)

**Klaus Smith**: well, I'm bored of this now. Someone post something new!

**Elena Gilbert**: hahaha, kk

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong> posted Jar of Hearts

**Klaus Smith**: surprisingly, I don't have my own jar of hearts

**Jeremy Gilbert**: um…good?

**Caroline Forbes**: good 2 kno :|

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> posted I Think We're Alone Now

**Elena Gilbert**: who's that 4?

**Klaus Smith**: guess!

**Elena Gilbert**: Katerina

**Klaus Smith**: EW, HELLS NO!

**Katherine Pierce**: *sigh* Elena?

**Klaus Smith**: YEA

**Damon Salvatore**: u r not alone with her because K and I are right here

**Klaus Smith**: woah

**Damon Salvatore**: what?

**Klaus Smith**: 999 - me, 1 - you

**Damon Salvatore**: YES

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong> to **Elijah Smith**

**Bonnie Bennett**: how's E? is she ready 4 tonight?

**Elijah Smith**: yes.

**Bonnie Bennett**: still love her? :D

**Elijah Smith**: idk

**Bonnie Bennett**: WHAT? O.O

**Elijah Smith**: I still feel for Katerina, Katherine, as u call her

**Bonnie Bennett**: O

**Elijah Smith**: yea…

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**: heard that Katerina and Elijah r getting 2gether

**Elena Gilbert**: I kno :'(

**Klaus Smith**: …:/ sorry

**Elena Gilbert**: don't be

**Klaus Smith**: ILU

**Elena Gilbert**: I kno :D

**Klaus Smith**: do u love me?

**Elena Gilbert**: I think I just might :)

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…*yawn* wow, updating at 9 am isn't the best idea in the world. Oh my gosh, just watched Toy Story 3, Shrek 4 and Alexander in one night! Haha, movie night? Well, my best friend, <span>Eaden<span>, is coming over, so I'll update If I had you and Obsession tonight!**

**Love you, my little vampires ;)**

**Review or review? I pick either…right?**

~ Olivia ~ :) Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh gosh. I think I've gone crazy. Whenever I hear Blow by Ke$ha, I start singing the Klaus version. OMG, it was soooo embarrassing yesterday in front of my crush :| Hahaha, but you guys understand…right? :|

Disclaimer: Okay, the banner's finished! Who wants a copy of: "I DON'T OWN THE FREAKING VAMPIRE DIARIES!"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

**Damon Salvatore** found Elena at the Grill! THANK GOD!

**Elena Gilbert**: * _ *

**Damon Salvatore**: Whattttt?

**Elena Gilbert**: I wasn't lost.

**Damon Salvatore**: sureeeeee

**Elena Gilbert**: y r u talking like that?

**Damon Salvatore**: this is Alaric. Damon went 2 the bathroom so I decide to use his Iphone. I'm drunk as hell right now! We both r!

**Elena Gilbert**: O…that's nice Ric.

**Damon Salvatore** has updated his relationship from single to married to **Alaric Saltzman**

**Elijah Smith**: WTF

**Klaus Smith**: OMG, congrats!

**Elena Gilbert**: Oh, wow.

**Damon Salvatore**: we r thinking of having kids and naming the girl Elena!

**Klaus Smith**: HOLY HELL! This is soooo funny! I am not leaving yet!

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> to **Katherine Pierce**

**Stefan Salvatore**: so u and Elijah r together?

**Katherine Pierce**: yeahh

**Stefan Salvatore**: THANK GOD

**Katherine Pierce**: y?

**Stefan Salvatore**: now, Elena can be mine again…even though I kinda like CF :)

**Katherine Pierce**: Caroline Forbes? EWWWW +o(

**Stefan Salvatore**: time 2 kill wolf boy -.-

**Katherine Pierce**: hahahaha, I'll help

**Stefan Salvatore**: Yay!

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, back at the AlaricDamon/Elena/Klaus/Elijah convo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: Elena, I stole Damon from u! LMFAO! Hahaha, I less than three that band!

**Elijah Smith**: Elena, ur so fortunate.

**Elena Gilbert**: I kno right? At Damon Salvatore - u need to go sleep!

**Klaus Smith**: No! This is funnier than hell! Plz let them stay!

**Elena Gilbert**: fine -.-

**Klaus Smith**: thank u, Elena 3

**Elena Gilbert**: :D

**Elijah Smith**: so what happened to Damon? Or Alaric 4 that matter?

**Damon Salvatore**: I'M RIGHT HERE BUDDYYYYYYYY!

**Elijah Smith**: we r not "buddies"

**Damon Salvatore**: now that's not how u treat ladies!

**Elena Gilbert**: ur grown men!

**Damon Salvatore**: well, Damon just came out with a pink dress on, soo I thought we were ladies going for tea!

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm getting tired. I think I should go…

**Damon Salvatore**: it's not a party without you - hic -

**Klaus Smith**: hic?

**Damon Salvatore**: U KNO? HICCUPS! HAHAHAHA, GOD KLAUS! UR AN IDIOT SOMETIMES! WOW, THINGS IN CAPLOCK R MUCH BETTER! SO CLEAR! IT'S LIKE EVERYTHING IS IN 3-D!

**Klaus Smith**: ROFL

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus?

**Klaus Smith**: YESSSSSSS?

**Elena Gilbert**: can u message me?

**Klaus Smith**: hells yeah

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**: what's wrong, my love?

**Elena Gilbert**: there's a thunder storm and I can't sleep -.-

**Klaus Smith**: aww :(

**Elena Gilbert**: can u come over and cuddle?

**Klaus Smith**: sure, I'll bring movies and candy 2

**Elena Gilbert**: yay!

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> has updated from married to **Alaric Saltzman** to married to **Stefan Salvatore**

**Stefan Salvatore**: WTF! NOOOOOO! I would never ever marry u!

**Damon Salvatore**: hun, that's no way to talk 2 ur husband! XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: No! Stop that! Everyone, we r not married!

**Klaus Smith**: ahh, the joys of being drunk XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: O.O he's drunk? THANK GOD! THANK U THANK U THANK U!

**Damon Salvatore** updated married to Stefan Salvatore to in a complicated relationship

**Stefan Salvatore**: ?

**Damon Salvatore**: :'( I gave you the best 160 years of ur life and now ur breaking up with me? Alaric was right, we should have stayed 2gether!

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: BUZZ KILL

**Elijah Smith**: haha, yup

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> has added Elijah Smith to his sister's list

**Elijah Smith**: WHATTTT?

**Damon Salvatore**: it's okay, sis, we all have tough times XD

**Klaus Smith**: OMFG, soooo funny!

**Elena Gilbert**: hahaha, Elijah!

**Damon Salvatore**: Hello, Klaus! Hello, Elena! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

**Elena Gilbert**: HAHAHA! Yes u r Damon!

**Damon Salvatore**: darn tootin'

**Elijah Smith**: WHY? WHY DID I JOIN FB?

**Klaus Smith**: cuz u wanted to hook up with Elena, but I am right now, so hahahahahahaha!

**Elijah Smith** has logged off

* * *

><p>Okay, that idea just randomly popped into my head and it is HILARIOUS! I love the idea of overly drunk Alaric and Damon, did you? Review to tell me! Loveeeeee you guys!<p>

~ Olivia ~


	10. Chapter 10

**:( Guess who's sick and hasn't been on the computer for 3 days? Me. :'( But here I am, for you guys, updating most of my stories. :) You guys continue to review even when I don't update. And trust me, reviews are the simplest way of showing someone their story is good. I can get reviews with two words like good job, and it still makes me smile. ;) I love you guys**

Disclaimer: Has anyone found the producers yet so we can negotiate about: "I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES."

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

**Damon Salvatore** has learned not to get drunk with Alaric Saltzman ever again. EVER.

**Elena Gilbert**: but you guys were soooo funny. :)

**Damon Salvatore**: hangovers r the bad part, hun

**Katherine Pierce**: XD always drunk or hung over. I like that Damon ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: …well I don't really like bitched out Katherine, so no point there, hun

**Elena Gilbert**: :O haha, yeah Damon.

**Stefan Salvatore**: **Elena Gilbert** - hey friend ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: heyyy buddy

**Stefan Salvatore**: Katherine!

**Katherine Pierce**: whatttt?

**Stefan Salvatore**: nvm

**Damon Salvatore**: well, I'm going out for a tasty blond, see you guys l8er XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: yeah, Caroline and I are going hunting. Ttyl, Elena

**Katherine Pierce**: gtg, Elijah is calling

**Elena Gilbert**: :( everyone is gone…

**Elena Gilbert**: except me…

**Elena Gilbert**: really? NO ONE IS HERE?

**Jeremy Gilbert**: I'm here! :D

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Jeremy Gilbert**: bitch -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> liked watching Interview with a Vampire last night :)

**Elena Gilbert**: popcorn stuck in ur hair XD

**Klaus Smith**: 8) I thought that was mean…very mean. u naughty little girl ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: what r u gonna do?

**Klaus Smith**: nothing cuz I got back at u when you spilt Coke all over ur jeans!

**Elena Gilbert**: :( hmm, whatever

**Klaus Smith**: so u can b mean and I can't?

**Elena Gilbert**: yes

**Klaus Smith**: _*rolls eyes*_ that's childish. That's Katerina.

**Elena Gilbert**: :) I kno. I'm going back 2 bed

**Klaus Smith**: I'd b happy to accompany u! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: _*shakes head*_ now who's being naughty?

**Klaus Smith**: Pick me! I know! Me! It's me! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: XD fine, come over. But b quiet. Alaric is downstairs with Jenna.

**Klaus Smith**: how can I b quiet when I'm in bed with u?

**Elena Gilbert**: KLAUS!

**Klaus Smith**: ELENA!

**Elena Gilbert**: just come over_…*sighs_*

**Klaus Smith**: okayy! :) YES

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> picked a nice day to go out with **Caroline Forbes** :)

**Tyler Lockwood**: dick

**Caroline Forbes**: Ty! We're just out in the woods.

**Caroline Forbes**: shit, shouldn't have said that.

**Tyler Lockwood**: :O

**Stefan Salvatore**: we're just hanging out!

**Tyler Lockwood**: I bet -.-

**Tyler Lockwood** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore**: **Caroline Forbes**, srry :(

**Caroline Forbes**: it's fine

**Stefan Salvatore**: good, wanna come watch some movies 2night?

**Caroline Forbes**: sure, b there in 10 mins!

**Stefan Salvatore** and **Caroline Forbes** have logged off

**Tyler Lockwood**: listen, Care, I'm really sorry.

_*looks at the previous coversation*_

**Tyler Lockwood**: at **Stefan Salvatore** - O.O U ASSHOLE! 

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong>: hahahahahahahahaha, wolf boy and vampire Barbie r done!

**Tyler Lockwood**: -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> is packing 4 Vegas with Katerina Petrova. :) Won't be on FB for around a week.

**Damon Salvatore**: good, you were getting to b a buzz kill

**Elijah Smith**: ^_^ Stefan is more of one though!

**Damon Salvatore**: yeah, but he's buzz kill Stefan. U r Katherine loving Elijah.

**Elijah Smith**: continue ur list of names, plz.

**Damon Salvatore**: ok. There's _girl attracting Damon_. _Sweet and sexy Elena_. _Blood addict Klaus_. _Witch bitch Bonnie_ and _in love with old things Jeremy_ ;)

**Klaus Smith**: I'm not addicted to blood. I just enjoy the thrill of the hunt

**Elena Gilbert**: the name u made 4 me is perfect

**Damon Salvatore**: I'm glad u like it, Ms. G. and Klaus, I kno. But what other name could I give you. _I've been trying for years to destroy my curse Klaus?_ BORING _*yawns*_

**Klaus Smith**: _*shrugs*_ fine. But u r not girl attracting Damon. U r married to Alaric Saltzman Damon.

**Damon Salvatore**: what? _*looks at relationship status*_ shit.

**Elena Gilbert**: :) I have to update my own right now

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> has updated her profile page.

In a relationship with **Klaus Smith**

**Elena Gilbert** had one hell of a night. Watching vampire movies with a vampire? Scary!

Elena's friends:

**Damon Salvatore**

**Klaus Smith**

**Elijah Smith**

**Caroline Forbes**

**Stefan Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>: that was hardly an update. You just updated ur relationship status, which I like immensely.

**Elena Gilbert**: :3 Ilu

**Klaus Smith**: hun, u r right beside me posting on ur phone. But then again so am I.

**Elena Gilbert **has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: sweet! I'm about 2 get laid!

**Elijah Smith, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore**: GOD DAMN!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there we have it. Another chapter written for Fun on Facebook. Has anyone seen Interview with a Vampire? I watched it last night, and it was amazing! XD I officially love that movie. Well, I'm off to update the Wolf, If I had you and Obsession. J Read if you less than three me.<strong>

**Love you all so much.**

**~ Olivia**


	11. Chapter 11

**:| OMG, I am still sick. Blah. So in me being sick, I decided to update for you guys. So there is a gift at the end of the chapter, but you have to read first! :)**

Disclaimer: I…don't own…the Vampire Diaries *starts having a little coughing fit*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

**Klaus Smith** is watching Twilight. WTF is that **(A/N: I love Twilight, so don't be hating Twihards! XD)**

**Elena Gilbert**: lol

**Klaus Smith**: ;) Bella: Your skin is ice cold. REALLY? Mine isn't…is it Elena? XD

**Damon Salvatore**: *rolls eyes* ugh

**Elena Gilbert**: haha, Damon.

**Damon Salvatore**: hey Elena, wanna come watch Gnomeo and Juliet with me?

**Elena Gilbert**: not really, but I'll come hang out at the Grill with u if u want :)

**Klaus Smith**: …

**Damon Salvatore**: sure, meet u there in 30 mins

**Elena Gilbert**: y 30?

**Damon Salvatore**: I gotta get ready 4 my girl

**Klaus Smith**: !

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, Damon. See u there

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: y r u watching Twilight anyways?

**Elena Gilbert**: r u mad at me or D?

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus?

**Klaus Smith**: -.- that boy seriously pisses me off

**Elena Gilbert**: :) want me 2 come over after? I'll bring…ugh, what do u want if I come?

**Klaus Smith**: :D yes, come. I'll have a nice brunette tonight. I think that's my mood.

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus!

**Klaus Smith**: okay, a redhead if that makes u feel better!

**Elena Gilbert**: how about candy? :D

**Klaus Smith**: sweetheart, I'm a vampire

**Elena Gilbert**: candy filled with blood

**Klaus Smith**: WHAT? THEY MAKE THAT?

**Elena Gilbert**: no. see u l8er! Ilu Klaus 3

**Klaus Smith**: :( hmm. Wheres Stefan when we need him?

**Stefan Salvatore**: what do u need me 4?

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore**: Klaus? What was that about?

**Stefan Salvatore**: um…

**Stefan Salvatore**: OH. Real mature Klaus. Leaving me out like always. Real funny…

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong> is tired and not that happy :(

**Jeremy Gilbert**: Stefan and Care hooking up making u mad, Ty Ty?

**Tyler Lockwood**: I'd shut the hell up if I were u -.-

**Jeremy Gilbert**: OOO, I am soooo scared!

**Tyler Lockwood**: listen Gilbert

**Klaus Smith**: WAIT!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: what?

**Klaus Smith**: if the d in Lockwood changed to an f, he'd be Tyler Lockwoof. Get it! Cuz he's a wolf!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: !

**Klaus Smith**: XD

**Tyler Lockwood** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: such a girl. If u can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen! BURN

**Jeremy Gilbert** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: NO! STEFAN? DAMON? ANYBODY?

**Matt Donovan**: who r u?

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Matt Donovan**: wtf. People r so weird these days.

**Alaric Saltzman**: Oh, who joined FB?

**Matt Donovan**: what?

**Alaric Saltzman**: well u put WTF, which means Welcome to Facebook. Who joined?

**Matt Donovan**: ...

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is now friends with **Alaric Saltzman**

**Caroline Forbes**: haha, nice

**Stefan Salvatore**: :) Yup

**Elena Gilbert**: that's kinda weirdddddddd

**Damon Salvatore**: YESSSSS, IT ISSSSS

**Stefan Salvatore**: r u 2 drunk?

**Elena Gilbert**: I see Jack Sparrow…

**Damon Salvatore**: Elena, my darling, that's Elijah boarding the plane 2 go 2 Vegas…which we should b going 2!

**Elena Gilbert**: no, it's not Elijahhh. Look he has dreadlocks and a red thing…

**Stefan Salvatore**: u mean a bandana?

**Elena Gilbert**: a banana? No that's not it. Silly Stefan! Pirates don't wear bananas!

**Caroline Forbes**: :O haha, wow

**Stefan Salvatore**: yeah…freaking me out

**Klaus Smith**: I am gracing my presence across every FB convo 2night.

**Elena Gilbert**: Stefan, u'd make a nice stripper I think

**Damon Salvatore**: I second that!

**Klaus Smith**: what am I missing?

**Caroline Forbes**: they r drunk XD

**Klaus Smith**: ah….awesome!

**Stefan Salvatore**: um, I'd rather not…

**Elena Gilbert**: WOW, it's a unicorn…oh wait! That's Damon!

**Damon Salvatore**: I loveeeeeeee that u and I r sitting 2gether on the couch, side by side and we're talking on FB

**Elena Gilbert**: it all makes more sense on hereeeeeeee

**Klaus Smith**: I'm leaving…

**Elena Gilbert**: nooooooo! Plz don't go yet

**Damon Salvatore**: LYLAS 3

**Klaus Smith**: ?

**Damon Salvatore**: love you like a sister

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> has updated his profile

**Damon Salvatore** is married to** Elena Gilbert**

Brothers:

**Stefan Salvatore**

**Caroline Forbes**

**Alaric Saltzman**

Sisters:

**Klaus Smith**

**Katherine Pierce**

**Elijah Smith**

Damon Salvatore is a fan of:

**Justin Bieber should shut up! Radios, girls, blood, MCR, Muse, Elena Gilbert, moonstones, vampires, werewolves, rain, plastic cups, suckers, ice tea and more**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong>: I HATE YOU

**Elena Gilbert**: hahaha, I loveeeeeee you

**Klaus Smith**: ilu 2 sweetie. DAMON, TAKE ME OFF NOW

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: hack his account. The password is Delena.

**Klaus Smith**: see u 2moro. Love u Elena! 3 3 3

**Elena Gilbert**: oh no…now I'm aloneee

**Elena Gilbert**: it's so dark

**Elena Gilbert**: wait, this is my phone screen! NVM, everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, probably not my best chapter but anyone want to argue about that! OMG guys, 6 more reviews until we hit 100! We can do it. And for you guys being the best fans anyone could ask for, I have a gift for you!<strong>

**_Who would like their own character in this story?_**

**If so, review and tell me what you'd like to see for your character. Of course I can't do everyone, but the next 10 reviews will get one! Hurry everyone! Time is running out! Well, off to bed to lay there and do absolutely nothing. XD**

**ILU JOSEPH MORGAN 3**

**- Olivia -**


	12. Chapter 12

EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING! Haha, who else loves that song? I DO! OMG, it's so awesome. So my cough is still going on, but I'm feeling better :) Thanks to everybody who's reviewed and still reviewing.

**110 REVIEWS!**

AHHHHHHHHH! My first more than 100 reviews story! OMG, you guys are the sweetest. How can I express it?

**By making your characters XD**

If your character is not in this chapter, she will be in one of the chapters so keep your eyes open! Love you all, xoxo.

**Story Time!**

Disclaimer: I'm still not owning the Vampire Diaries or Facebook! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

**Elijah Smith** is back from Vegas baby!

**Elena Gilbert** and **Katherine Pierce** like this

**Elijah Smith**: so what happened on FB while we were gone?

**Elena Gilbert**: not much…

**Stefan Salvatore**: R U KIDDING ME? Alaric, Damon and Elena got drunk, Klaus & Elena r dating. Ty and Care r almost done and Jeremy is being a total jerk 2 every 1.

**Elijah Smith**: I like his summary better than urs Elena

**Elena Gilbert**: I try my best ;)

**Klaus Smith**: anyone heard of Lockwoof? XD

**Elena Gilbert**: yea, Jeremy told me. -.- u need 2 be a little nicer

**Klaus Smith**: u ok?

**Elena Gilbert**: hungover. Tired. The usual XD

**Klaus Smith**: um…

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Klaus Smith**: I killed Jenna :S

**Elena Gilbert**: WHAT?

**Klaus Smith**: well! The curse needs a vamp, wolf and u

**Elena Gilbert**: SO WHAT? UR GONNA KILL ME NEXT?

**Klaus Smith**: no…but Damon saved Caroline and Tyler, so I turned Jenna and I found Jules :)

**Elena Gilbert**: so what r u doing for the doppelganger?

**Stefan Salvatore**: ah, the plot thickens XD

**Klaus Smith**: STFU STEFAN SALVATORE

**Damon Salvatore**: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Caroline Forbes**: OMG, everyone is here! :)

**Tyler Lockwood**: oh wow, this is gonna be fun!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: vampire fight!

**Alaric Saltzman**: O.O

**Klaus Smith**: I was planning to turn Katerina human and kill her.

**Katherine Pierce**: WHAT?

**Elijah Smith**: NOOO!

**Elena Gilbert**: fine by me ;) bye bye kitty Kat

**Katherine Pierce**: u little bitch! Klaus kill her!

**Klaus Smith**: but I less than three Elena :3

**Elena Gilbert**: I less than three u 2

**Klaus Smith**: besides, I never liked u anyways, Katerina

**Elijah Smith**: Klaus, plz

**Stefan Salvatore**: Finally! Pay back Kat!

**Damon Salvatore**: OMFG!

**Alaric Saltzman**: longest FB convo EVER

**Tyler Lockwood** and **Jeremy Gilbert** have logged off

**Caroline Forbes**: Stefan, I'm scared! :(

**Stefan Salvatore**: IKR! _(I know right!)_

**Damon Salvatore**: la la la la la!

**Klaus Smith**: Elijah say goodbye to Katerina. I am coming 2 get her!

**Elena Gilbert** and **Stefan Salvatore**: YES!

**Damon Salvatore**: bye bitch!

**Caroline Forbes**: peace out!

**Klaus Smith**, **Katherine Pierce** and **Elijah Smith** have logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: gtg, Jeremy and Tyler r fighting on the front lawn XD ...AGAIN

**Damon Salvatore**: I'll b right over!

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Caroline Forbes**: I wanna watch Katherine die! Is anyone accompanying me?

**Stefan Salvatore**: meet u there!

**Caroline Forbes** and **Stefan Salvatore** have logged off

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Alaric Saltzman**: I love being alone on FB XD it's so nerdy!

* * *

><p><em>8 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> is anyone on yet? I didn't kill Katherine yet, so Jenna and Jules died 4 nothing…hope Elena doesn't see this post!

**Tiaa Rose**: OMFG

**Klaus Smith**: who r u? :|

**Tiaa Rose**: I AM UR BIGGEST FAN! AHHHHH! OMG, KLAUS I LOVE U!

**Klaus Smith**: um…I have a girlfriend

**Tiaa Rose**: then I'll kill her so we can b 2gether! :D

**Klaus Smith**: ok then…I have to go…bye.

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Tiaa Rose**: Oh well! OMG, I JUST TALKED 2 KLAUS! SO DAMN HOTT! I'M UR BIGGEST FAN!

**Kristy**: :O STFU! I LOVE KLAUS THE MOST! WE R GETTING MARRIED IN JULY!

**Tiaa Rose**: yeah right! He loves me!

**Damon Salvatore** has logged on

**Tiaa Rose and Kristy**: AHHHHHHH! DAMON!

**Damon Salvatore**: hello ladies! How r u on this fine day?

**Tiaa Rose**: I think I just died and went 2 heaven

**Kristy**: ditto!

**Damon Salvatore**: wanna come over 4 a quick bite, my lovelies? ;)

**Kristy**: oh yeah!

**Tiaa Rose**: me 2!

**Damon Salvatore**: wait

**Kristy**: ?

**Tiaa Rose**: everything okay, DAMON SALVATORE? _*dies of pleasure*_

**Damon Salvatore**: I saw u love Klaus. Nvm, only Damon-hards r allowed over!

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Kristy**: way 2 ruin everything, 'Tiaa Rose'!

**Tiaa Rose**:_ *rolls eyes*_ whateves!

* * *

><p><strong>Joe-damonfan<strong> is tired of Klaus' antics ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: me 2-wait-who r u?

**Joe-damonfan**: …no one! *starts laughing maniacally*

**Elena Gilbert**: um…

**Klaus Smith**: oh look, another Damon fan!

**Elena Gilbert**: I love u!

**Kristy**: ME 2

**Tiaa Rose**: ME 9!

**Elena Gilbert**: -.- girls, he's my boyfriend

**Kristy and Tiaa Rose**: not if we kill u

**Elena Gilbert and Klaus Smith**: O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> and **Katie Smith** are now friends

**Klaus Smith**: really, sis? Do u have 2 b everywhere I am?

**Katie Smith**: get over urself, bro! Kat is my BFF, and if u kill her, I'll kill Elena!

**Klaus Smith**: yikes! XD

**Katie Smith**: :) that's right! So Kat, when r we having that sleepover?

**Katherine Pierce**: 2night with Elijah!

**Katie Smith**: great _*rolls eyes*_

**Klaus Smith**: wow. Just wow!

**Katie Smith**: oops! I gtg! Yummy redhead is outside! :P ttyl!

**Katie Smith** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: Katherine

**Katherine Pierce**: Klaus

**Klaus Smith**: Katherine

**Katherine Pierce**: Klaus

**Damon Salvatore**: DAMON! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong> and **Daria Bennett** are now friends

**Klaus Smith**: damn, another witch!

**Daria Bennett**: I heard u killed my sister

**Klaus Smith**: nooooooooo

**Daria Bennett**: but, u and Elena Gilbert r 2gether, so I won't kill u

**Klaus Smith**: :)

**Daria Bennett**: yet

**Klaus Smith**: shit O.O

* * *

><p>Okay, so there we have it! Fave part or parts? Anyone who didn't like their character? I hope not! Well, here's the list of characters: <span>(Bold: use name Italic: character name)<span>

_Tiaa Rose_ ~ **CherryPower**

_Kristy_ ~ **pink-kiss-candy**

_Joe-damonfan_ ~ **joe-damonfan** XD (sorry! You didn't give me a name so I just used your user name!)

_Katie Smith_ ~ **Pretty-tweety**

_Daria Bennett_ ~ **Italianbookworm**

So, those were the charaters in this chapter! You guys will make more appearances and some more new characters will appear in chapter 13!

Alright, do your thing. Click that thing that says Review this chapter! And write a nice (or bad, hopefully not that!) review! Tell me your fave part and what you think of your character if you got yours yet!

- xoxo, Olivia -


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, my cold is totally gone, thank god XD But I broke my ring finger on my left hand Thursday night and it's been hard to type! It's feeling better, so I thought UPDATE. So everyone has been reviewing telling me about the characters they want…guys, I can't do everyone! But I'll be doing some more, okay? But no more now!

I'm sorry everyone, it's just a lot of work! And it makes me feel like some people just read so they can get into the story…:'(

Disclaimer: Still not owning the Vampire Diaries!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

**Damon Salvatore** suck on that Boston Bruins! Canucks won the first game! XD

**Klaus Smith**: boo, go soccer XD

**Elijah Smith**: go football

**Stefan Salvatore**: at **Elijah Smith** - yes

**Caroline Forbes**: _*rolls eyes*_ u guys r so annoying.

**Elena Gilbert**: hey, Care, having a sleepover 2night, u in?

**Caroline Forbes**: obviously! :D

**Klaus Smith**: I'll b there 2! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: -.-

**Stefan Salvatore**: …awkward…

**Damon Salvatore**: u said it!

**Klaus Smith**: r u mad at me?

**Elena Gilbert**: yes

**Klaus Smith**: WHY? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?

**Elena Gilbert**: two words. **TIAA ROSE.**

**Klaus Smith**: Elena, she's stalking me!

**Tiaa Rose**: that's right! I snuck in 2 Klaus' bathroom and took his towel this morning!

**Elena Gilbert**: whateves. I'm mad at u. now get over it.

**Klaus Smith**: wow, I thought that I meant more than that 2 u. but I guess not

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus, grow up

**Klaus Smith**: ur being a bitch

**Damon Salvatore**: OH SNAP!

**Stefan Salvatore**: damn

**Caroline Forbes** and **Elijah Smith** have logged off

**Katherine Pierce**: O.O

**Elena Gilbert**: EXCUSE ME?

**Kristy**: YAY! FIGHT!

**Tiaa Rose**: :) :) :)

**Klaus Smith**: u saw the post Elena. U R BEING A TOTAL BITCH

**Katherine Pierce**: eek!

**Elena Gilbert**: THAT'S IT.

**Klaus Smith**: what now?

**Elena Gilbert**: we're over!

**Damon Salvatore**: OH HELL YEAH!

**Tiaa Rose**: thank u!

**Kristy**: YES

**Gina** (joe-damonfan): Oooooo!

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Damon Salvatore**: THAT. WAS. FREAKING. EPIC!

**Stefan Salvatore**: I am shocked right now.

**Katherine Pierce**: ditto

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> took **Klaus Smith** off her friends list and changed her relationship status to **single**

**Elijah Smith**: sorry, E

**Elena Gilbert**: we haven't talked 4ever

**Elijah Smith**: yeah…I miss you

**Elena Gilbert**: me 2...wanna come hang out?

**Elijah Smith**: yeah :) Let's go for dinner at the Grill

**Damon Salvatore**: can I come 2?

**Elena Gilbert**: yeah! Let's invite lots of people!

**Elijah Smith**: :) sure.

**Damon Salvatore**: This'll be reallllll fun

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> has invited people to come to the Grill right now!

**Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman, Matt Donovan, Damon Salvatore, Elijah Smith and Elena Gilbert** have reserved seats for this event

**Damon Salvatore**: having fun playing a productive game of pool with **Stefan Salvatore** and **Elijah Smith** ;)

**Elijah Smith**: except I'm kicking ur asses

**Stefan Salvatore**: IKR. Ur freaking good!

**Elijah Smith**: when ur around for 1000 years, u have 2 be good at something

**Damon Salvatore**: ain't that right! (wink, wink at **Elena Gilbert**) ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Katherine Pierce**

**Klaus Smith**: the sacrifice is happening 2moro night, FYI

**Katherine Pierce**: O.O it is?

**Klaus Smith**: yes

**Katherine Pierce**: um, u killed Jules and Jenna already…who will u use now?

**Klaus Smith**: **werewolf**: Tyler **vampire**: Damon and **doppelganger**: Elena

**Katherine Pierce**: alright then

**Klaus Smith**: I will finally b a hybrid

**Katherine Pierce**: um, yay?

**Klaus Smith**: and then I'll kill every 1 else

**Katherine Pierce**: including me and Elijah?

**Klaus Smith**: EVERYONE, did I ******* stutter?

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> has just been informed by Katherine that the sacrifice is 2moro

**Elijah Smith**: What?

**Damon Salvatore**: he wouldn't!

**Stefan Salvatore**: no, we have 2 stop him!

**Elijah Smith**: I won't let u die…we won't let u die

**Caroline Forbes**: we'll take him down

**Klaus Smith**: I'm afraid that's not possible

**Stefan Salvatore**: oh shit

**Damon Salvatore**: _*holds up a stake*_ get the hell off Elena's page

**Elena Gilbert**: let him kill me

**Elijah Smith**: :O NO, NO, NO, NO! Elena…I love you.

**Damon Salvatore**: ditto!

**Stefan Salvatore**: we all do, if he takes u, we'll all go mad

**Klaus Smith**: let the lady make her choice

**Elena Gilbert**: u can have me. I'll die.

**Klaus Smith**: that's what I like 2 hear XD

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore**: Elijah, Damon, I kno what we have 2 do

**Damon Salvatore**: I kno

**Elijah Smith**: yes

* * *

><p><em>8 minutes later...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong>: U GUYS HAVE 2 HELP! IT"S ELENA 4 CRYING OUT LOUD!

**Johnny Col**: I'LL DO IT!

**Damon Salvatore**: we got that!

**Tiaa Rose**: fine -.- I'll help save Elena

**Gina**: I guess

**Kristy**: I less than three Klaus, but Elena is soooo much cooler

**Amanda**: I'll help, we can take him down if every 1 distracts him

**Angel Rose**: let's do it!

**Elijah Smith**: good, we'll be able to take him out with all the help and distractions

**Stefan Salvatore**: let's get ready

**Damon Salvatore**: it's time

* * *

><p><em>3 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tiaa Rose<strong>: they're planning to rally up a bunch of people and distract u so they can get Elena somewhere safe

**Klaus Smith**: thank u Tiaa, u may go

**Tiaa Rose** has logged off

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> knows your stupid plan. SO try another one, my lovelies

**Stefan Salvatore**: how?

**Klaus Smith**: Tiaa told me

**Elijah Smith**: WAIT, the plan we had from before! We can use it now!

**Elena Gilbert**: I never told Klaus, we can still do it!

**Klaus Smith**: ah, we starting this again?

**Elena Gilbert**: yes, we r. get ready Klaus, u may not live to see the sunrise

**Klaus Smith**: is that a threat?

**Elena Gilbert**: no

**Elena Gilbert**: it's a promise

* * *

><p>O.O Wow, Elena just has SASS. Yay, glad to see Elijah coming back in! Are you guys? And I did add in some more characters and gave old ones some fresh stuff. Well, my best friend Eaden is coming over soon, so I should go.<p>

You know the drill.

REVIEW!

~ Olivia


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I'm back from my camping trip, and man, I am not a camper. I am totally a city girl. XD I missed my posters of Joseph Morgan and Daniel Gillies so freaking much! Haha!

Oh, suck on that Boston! One more game and Canucks win Stanley Cup! But hey.

**Chara is FREAKING HUGE! XD**

Disclaimer: I own this story! _(looks at how much the producers of Vampire Diaries and Facebook make)_ but I guess that doesn't matter does it? Still not owning the Vampire Diaries, guys!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

**Klaus Smith** has the lovely Elena and wants everyone 2 freak out! XD

**Stefan Salvatore** and **Damon Salvatore** dislike this

**Stefan Salvatore**: 1st u kill her aunt and now u kill her?

**Damon Salvatore**: something tells me that Klaus has other plans…:|

**Stefan Salvatore**: so u kidnapped her?

**Damon Salvatore**: no shit. Even Elena knows that!

**Stefan Salvatore**: whateves. What do u want in return of Elena?

**Klaus Smith**: I want Elena! XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: then y did u call her a bitch?

**Damon Salvatore**: and y did u plan to have the sacrifice?

**Klaus Smith**: ugh! 2 many questions! I feel so pressured XD

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> to **Katie Smith**

**Katherine Pierce**: ur bro has Elena?

**Katie Smith**: Kat, I kno that. Every 1 knows it

**Katherine Pierce**: we need 2 save her

**Katie Smith**: wait, I thought u hated her

**Katherine Pierce**: yea, but Stefan won't shut up until we get her back

**Katie Smith**: ok, when and where? We don't even know where Klaus is!

**Katherine Pierce**: Elijah might. Someone must

**Katie Smith**: I heard that Tiaa Rose does! I'll message her!

**Katherine Pierce**: awesome. I'll go have a nice, tasty blonde XD

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> to **Elena Gilbert**

**Klaus Smith**: u awake yet?

**Elena Gilbert**: yes

**Klaus Smith**: I want u back, my love. I miss u and I want u

**Elena Gilbert**: so kidnapping is the answer? By the way, where in hell am I?

**Klaus Smith**: ur in the basement of a hotel?

**Elena Gilbert**: y? where r we Klaus?

**Klaus Smith**: were in North Carolina and I miss u. I need u 2 tell me if u feel the same way. And I didn't want u kicking and screaming to get out :) haha, that's supposed to b funny

**Elena Gilbert**: …

**Klaus Smith**: guess not, eh?

**Elena Gilbert**: not really

**Klaus Smith**: so do u miss me?

**Elena Gilbert**: yes…sometimes.

**Klaus Smith**: :3 really?

**Elena Gilbert**: yes…

**Klaus Smith**: well, well, well!

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Klaus Smith**: shit, I guess I should have thought of what I was gonna say next! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> just stopped a robber at the bank!

**Jeremy Gilbert**: with that face, u could stop Shrek

**124** friends likes this

**Klaus Smith**: HAHAHAHAHA!

**Tyler Lockwood**: funny :)

**Stefan Salvatore**: did we all 4get that Elena is kidnapped?

**Klaus Smith**: O! No worries, we made up. And what a long make up it was…;) Oh hey, Lockwoof!

**45** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus!

**Klaus Smith**: sorry, sexy girl!

**Elena Gilbert**: :3

**Stefan Salvatore**: u no, I was happy that I wasn't a 3rd wheel anymore…but I guess I'm back at where I started…

**Damon Salvatore**: kinda like all of ur relationships XD

**344** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> is tired after being kidnapped and…well, Nvm ;)

**Klaus Smith**: yeah, me 2 :3

**Elena Gilbert**: haha, wow Klaus. Ur a centuries old vampire and ur tired?

**Klaus Smith**: I have nothing on Lestat! :D

**Elena Gilbert**: yeah, he's hotter XD

**Katie Smith**: Oh wow, u guys are back 2gether? Today ur 2gether, 2moro apart and that's the cycle!

**Daria Bennett**: damn, thought I might actually get the chance to kill u! :) Elena dump him! 1 - he's mean and 2 - Damon has a nicer looking ass!

**Damon Salvatore**: hell yeah!

**Kristen Smith**: hey every 1! I joined FB!

**Klaus Smith**: GOD DAMN! not my sister...y r all my sisters joining FB!

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny Col<strong>: HELL YES. ELENA FINALLY SENT ME A LETTER!

**Johnny Col**: oh wait, it's a restraining order! Damn ittt!

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> just met **Kristen Smith**. What a little hottie ;)

**Kristen Smith**: better than u at least

**Damon Salvatore**: SSSS! Ouch, that hurts!

**Kristen Smith**: _*shrugs*_ aren't I Katie, Klaus and Elijah's sister?

**Damon Salvatore**: true

**Gina**: Hi Kristen!

**Kirsten Smith**: shut up, little human!

**Damon Salvatore**: ...awkward...

**Gina**: ya...wanna hang out D?

**Damon Salvatore**: u free 4 a bite?

**Gina**: 4 u? always

**Damon Salvatore**: ;) then yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is now friends with **Cassie Monroe**

**Damon Salvatore**: WHO?

**Stefan Salvatore**: Lexi's sis. She's a friend of mine

**Cassi Monroe**: ya, we've been friends 4EVER! no pun intented

**Klaus Smith**: friends r only good if they come with benefits XD

**Tiaa Rose**: rn't we friends? :D

**Klaus Smith**: no _*rolls eyes*_

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> is now friends with **Zora Giddens**

**Damon Salvatore**: y r all these vamps joining now?

**Katherine Pierce**: they heard that all time powerful vamp Klaus fell for a human

**Damon Salvatore**: well if I was them I wouldn't join something stupid like FB

**Katherine Pierce**: WTF, u have FB!

**Damon Salvatore**: whateves. -.-

**Klaus Smith**: I don't have anything funny 2 say…

**Damon Salvatore**: haha, fail

**Klaus Smith**: oh ya

**Damon Salvatore**: ?

**Klaus Smith**: I'm sleeping with the girl u want! XD SUCK ON THAT DAMON SISSY-TORE!

**Damon Salvatore**: y? y does he always have 2 b better!

**Zora Giddens**: nice 2 meet u all 2! Haha

**Katherine Pierce**: don't worry, Zora, they r all idiots

**Klaus Smith**: SQUEEZE ME?

**Katherine Pierce**: 1 - srry! And 2 - WTF

**Alaric Saltzman**: ok, this is getting annoying. Zora, welcome to Facebook

**Zora Giddens**: um thx random guy I don't kno…

**Alaric Saltzman**: well Kat said WTF, which means Welcome to Facebook

**Katherine Pierce**: my god, r u insane? It means what the ****

**Alaric Saltzman**: WHAT? Klaus told me…shit

**Damon Salvatore**: wow, Klaus gets everyone and everything

**Klaus Smith**: just learning that Damon? And right now, I'm getting laid! XD FYI

**Damon Salvatore**: holy F…wait, how r u on FB at the same time then? O.O

**Klaus Smith**: what can I say? I'm talented! XD

* * *

><p>Haha, I love the last bit. Klaus is weird, but man do <strong>I LOVE HIM!<strong> I don't think he's seeing anyone at the moment, but when he meets me he will be!** I love you Joseph!** Wouldn't that be amazing if he read this story? _*starts fantasying*_

I've been asked if I will share him and the answer is **NO.** For one, I am his biggest fan…anyone want to make a scene?

**No? Good!**

Oh! I posted a cute little one shot for **ElenaxElijah**? Wanna read? Yes! Do it for me! FOR JOSEPH! lol

**Lots of love and hugs, Olivia.**


	15. Chapter 15

Howdie! Haha, no. I am never ever saying that again XD

Anyways, I'm back from my short little VAY - K :) Because well…CANUCKS LOST! DAMN! But you know, Boston deserved it. And soccer, and school. Lots of stuff to do for last minute school year stuff. Ah! Seven more days and then I'm going to High School in September!

…I'll shut up now XD

Disclaimer: Mom let me put the banner back up: "I DON'T OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!"

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

**Damon Salvatore** finds joy in rolling his eyes XD

**Stefan Salvatore** likes this

**Damon Salvatore**: really? Only my bro likes my new status?

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm mad at u -.-

**Damon Salvatore**: oh no! y? XD

**Klaus Smith**: hehe

**Elena Gilbert**: cuz ur being mean to all the Klaus fans!

**Klaus Smith**: well, hun, they were a tiny bit scary

**Elena Gilbert**: _*shakes head*_ no, they just liked u

**Klaus Smith**: they came to ur house threatening to kill u unless we broke up!

**Elena Gilbert**: ugh, I'm bored

**Klaus Smith**: r u suggesting something? XD

**Damon Salvatore**: can we spell PUKE?

**Stefan Salvatore**: how about a party at the Salvatore house?

**Elena Gilbert**: OMG ya!

**Elijah Smith**: I'm in

**Klaus Smith**: psh, no 1 asked u, Elijah

**Elena Gilbert**: wanna come Elijah? XD

**Klaus Smith**: :|

**Elijah Smith**: lol, ya :D

**Damon Salvatore**: ooh, the Smith brothers at a party!

**Klaus Smith**: oh hell, plz tell me that my sisters aren't coming!

**Elena Gilbert**: they quit FB

**Klaus Smith**: HELL YA BABY!

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, meet every 1 at the Salvatore house! D, send out invites!

**Damon Salvatore**: anything 4 u babe

**Klaus Smith**: _*growls*_ wat was that Damon? -.-

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm urs Klaus :3

**Klaus Smith**: ilu

**Elena Gilbert**: ilu 2 see u there!

**Elena Gilbert** and **Elijah Smith** have logged off

**Klaus Smith**: Damon

**Damon Salvatore**: Klaus -.-

**Klaus Smith**: oh, real mature

**Damon Salvatore**: u started it!

**Klaus Smith**: shut up, no I didn't!

**Stefan Salvatore**: wow guys

**Damon Salvatore**: shut it little bro!

**Klaus Smith**: whatever. At least I'm with Elena!

**Damon Salvatore**: I got with ur sis! BYE

**Klaus Smith**: WTF!

**Alaric Saltzman**: I kno that means what the ****

**Klaus Smith**: just learning that?

**Alaric Saltzman**: thnx 2 u, ya

**Klaus Smith**: it's weird that a history teacher is on here

**Damon Salvatore**: and it's not weird that an 1000 year old hybrid is?

**Klaus Smith**: and u? ur a 21 year old (163 actually) who stalks Elena's profile!

**Damon Salvatore**: u told me u wouldn't tell any 1!

**Klaus Smith**: oops! it just...slipped out ;)

**Klaus Smith** and **Damon Salvatore** have logged off

**Alaric Saltzman**: bye guyss!

**Alaric Saltzman** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm used 2 this

**Caroline Forbes**: 2 wat?

**Stefan Salvatore**: :D OH HAYYYYY!

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong> is chilling with **Jeremy Gilbert** at the Grill…heard there's a sick party at the Salvatore residence?

**Caroline Forbes**: there is and Stefan is hosting! :)

**Jeremy Gilbert**: cool, but with S hosting, we'll probably play Monopoly all night!

**77** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> is at a party with her friends and favorite boy 3

**Klaus Smith**: WHO'S THAT?

**Elena Gilbert**: XD u!

**Klaus Smith**: o…good!

**Elena Gilbert**: wow, hun

**Klaus Smith**: I'm protective

**Damon Salvatore**: uh huh

**Klaus Smith**: ah Mr. Salvatore…care 2 disagree?

**Damon Salvatore**: yes

**Klaus Smith**: elaborate?

**Damon Salvatore**: ur mean 2 every 1 but Elena! Including me…:'(

**Klaus Smith**: would u like it if we were friends?

**Damon Salvatore**: :) yaa

**Klaus Smith**: aww 2 bad! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: that wasn't nice, hun

**Klaus Smith**: srry :/

**Elena Gilbert**: it's fine…ilu 2 much to fight

**Klaus Smith**: yaaa 3 ilu2

**Elijah Smith**: not much of a party. Were playing Pictionarry :/

**84** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: it's a party where Klaus and I r sitting ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: OMG, ewwww!

**Klaus Smith**: hahaha :P yumm

**Stefan Salvatore**: party like it's 1920!

**Klaus Smith**: yaaa!

* * *

><p><em>The day after…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> posted Last Friday Night. Cuz last night…;)

**Elena Gilbert**: head in pounding…

**Elijah Smith**: can't stop puking over here!

**Damon Salvatore**: found some pretty bad pics of him and Bonnie…:|

**Jeremy Gilbert**: saw a beer bottle stuck in his back pocket O.O

**Stefan Salvatore** and** Klaus Smith** like this

**Bonnie Bennett**: o wow, D. those pics r badass! XD

**Caroline Forbes**: my hair is blue! :'(

**Tyler Lockwood**: has a beard? XD

**Elena Gilbert**: some night

**Damon Salvatore**: yaa…

**Klaus Smith**: LET'S DO IT AGAIN! XD

* * *

><p>Okay, done another chapter for Fun on Facebook. Was it good or bad guys? Hopefully everyone was laughing out loud (lol) again! XD<p>

Who's dying without TVD? ME! I miss it soooo much!

But _*ding ding*_ bright side is that Joseph Morgan has a new movie called 500 Miles North coming out! AHHHHHH! 3 ilu Joseph!

_- Lots of love, my fang fans - Olivia_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! School is almost out! Next Wednesday! COUNTING DOWN THE DAYS! Hehe, here's another wonderful ;) chapter for Fun on Facebook. Thank you all my reviewers, favorites and alerts, love you soooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries today XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16<span>

**Klaus Smith** is officially obsessed with Lady Gaga. XD So awesome! Voted for her for the MMVA's!

**Caroline Forbes** and **Jeremy Gilbert** like this

**Damon Salvatore**: screw u! I voted 4 the Biebs!

**Stefan Salvatore**: how could u guys not vote 4 Selene Gomez?

**Elena Gilbert**: oh wow O.O

**Klaus Smith**: no way! Lady Gaga kicks ass! Haha XD

**Elena Gilbert**: well, she did win…

**Klaus Smith**: at Elena Gilbert - that's right, babe! XD ilu

**Elijah Smith**: my brother is a freak…:|

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, ya, but i love him

**Klaus Smith**: ouch! Burn baby burn! Disco inferno!

**Klaus Smith**: WAIT

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Klaus Smith**: BONNIE IS ALIVE?

**Elijah Smith**: lmfao, just figuring that out, bro?

**Elena Gilbert**: ya, she was our plan, but now that u and I r in loveeee, no worries…right?

**Klaus Smith**: ya…I guess. How come u didn't tell me?

**Elena Gilbert**: didn't feel the need to ;)

**Klaus Smith**: O-K. that's cool :)

**Damon Salvatore**: HELLO? Bieber/Gaga fan fight here!

**Klaus Smith**: oh ya, srry! Ok, Gaga has more tweeters!

**Damon Salvatore**: na huh!

**Klaus Smith**: ya huh!

**Elena Gilbert**: by the gods…

**Elijah Smith** and **35** other friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong> became a fan of **Rebecca Black**

**Klaus Smith**: 2012! 2012!

**Damon Salvatore**: OH NO! The apocalypse has begun! XD

**Caroline Forbes**: Damon! Klaus!

**Damon Salvatore**: die day, die day, got go die on die day! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: lol!

**Stefan Salvatore**: haha

**Klaus Smith**: must just be searching the suggestion tool…right? XD

**Caroline Forbes**: ya! Lol

**Damon Salvatore**: wow. JUST WOW.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine Pierce<strong> feels like everyone hates her -.-

**Damon Salvatore**: that's cuz every 1 does XD

**Elena Gilbert**: wow, D! ur on fire 2day!

**Klaus Smith**: yup!

**Damon Salvatore**: at **Klaus Smith** - wish u were my friend now, eh?

**Klaus Smith**: no

**Damon Salvatore**: oh…

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong> posted U Smile - for **Bonnie Bennett** :3

**Bonnie Bennett**: awwww! Ilu 2

**Jeremy Gilbert**: :P ya

**Stefan Salvatore**: u guys r cute :)

**Elijah Smith**: ya! :D

**Katherine Pierce**: puke!

**Damon Salvatore**: look in the mirror, Kat? XD HAHAHA

**Katherine Pierce** dislikes this

**378** people like this

* * *

><p><strong>Alaric Saltzman<strong> is thinking of quitting FB

**Damon Salvatore**: y buddy?

**Stefan Salvatore**: awww, nooo

**Elena Gilbert**: y?

**Alaric Saltzman**: I'm always getting cyber bullied!

**Elena Gilbert**: older teachers?

**Alaric Saltzman**: NO, by ur boyfriend!

**Elena Gilbert**, **Damon Salvatore**, **Klaus Smith** and **49** others like this

**Alaric Saltzman**: what?

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm srry, but that's pathetic! XD

**468** people like this

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, Stefan is creeping Klaus' fan page... (XD)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> is a fan of the following activities/movies/people/objects/music:

**Justin Bieber sucks!, girls, blood, vampires, Interview with the Vampire, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, rice, candy, pillows, Hedley, Youtube, Google, snakes, talking super fast, typing like you mean it!, old music, Toy Story, No Strings Attached and fan girls**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> to **Klaus Smith**

**Stefan Salvatore**: soooo, you like Hedley too? :)

**Klaus Smith**: o.O how do u kno that?

**Stefan Salvatore**: I checked ur fan page

**Stefan Salvatore**: which isn't creepy at all?

**Stefan Salvatore**: :P am I right?

**Stefan Salvatore**: Klaus?

**Stefan Salvatore**: GOD DAMN, I THOUGHT BEING LEFT OUT WAS OVER!

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: lol! XD

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the 16th chapter of Fun on Facebook! You guys still loving it like when I started it? Or has it lost it's touch?<strong>

**Hope not!**

**Well, we won our soccer game last night 4 - 1! I wasn't playing goalie when the goal was let in, so not my fault! XD**

_Love and Review ~~_

**Lots of love - Olivia**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm backkkkkk! XD So it's true that I have been away from FF for awhile but it's only because I've been writing my little heart out. It's true **my book**, _Obsession_, has been posted on for everyone to read. **Link on my profile** and **on this chapter** if anyone wants to read it. Promise it's good :)

**So everyone bad news**: This is the last chapter of Fun on Facebook. I just don't really feel it anymore…

**JUST KIDDING** :P Haha, I wish I could have seen everyone's face! Lol, on to the chapter now :D

**Link to Obsession:** /fiction/romance-books/obsession

If you guys like it, spread the word across The Vampire Diaries FF! :)

Disclaimer: I am not owning the Vampire Diaries today, but maybe soon…

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

**Klaus Smith** would catch a grenade for ya :3

**Elena Gilbert**, **Caroline Forbes** and **Bonnie Bennett** like this

**Bonnie Bennett**: it feels good to be on the outside world again. Hate that filthy basement :|

**23 friends** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: I would catch a grenade 4 ya 2

**Klaus Smith** likes this

**Klaus Smith**: where is the love button? XD

**Elena Gilbert**: 2 bad there isn't one

**Klaus Smith**: could always compel Mark Zuckerberg to make one ;)

**Elena Gilbert**, **Stefan Salvatore** and **Katherine Pierce** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> has taken **Stefan Salvatore** off his family list

**Stefan Salvatore**: what did I do now? O.O

**Damon Salvatore**: I just don't like you :)

**Klaus Smith** likes this

**Klaus Smith**: aren't younger brothers annoying? XD mine is…

**Elijah Smith**: hey!

**Damon Salvatore**: ya, so annoying. I'd shoot myself if I would actually die XD

**Klaus Smith**: like when your mom always asks u 2 play with them

**Damon Salvatore**: omg, my mom always told me that!

**Stefan Salvatore**: u said u liked playing with me!

**Damon Salvatore**: hell no. when we played with our horses, that was cool. But when mom brought home dolls and u begged me 2 play and dad got mad if I didn't? I would have killed u -.-

**Stefan Salvatore**: DAMON!

**Klaus Smith**: so damn funny! XD

**Damon Salvatore**: wat? It's true. U were the daughter mom and dad wanted and the sister I hated. Correction, hate.

**Elena Gilbert**: Damon!

**Damon Salvatore**: u told me honesty was the n. 1 thing u liked in a man, Elena!

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, not that kind of honesty! :P

**Klaus Smith**: really? U said u liked my hair the best XD

**Elena Gilbert**: I meant qualities, hun

**Klaus Smith**: having good hair isn't a quality? Damn itt!

**Elena Gilbert**: _*shakes head*_ y am I dating u? XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: I ask myself that question everyday.

**Klaus Smith**: shut it, younger Salvatore!

**Stefan Salvatore**: I have a name, Klaus!

**Klaus Smith**: ah yes, Stefanie XD

**224** friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: O.O How the hell do u have 224 friends?

**Klaus Smith**: two words: suggestion app XD

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> and **Alaric Saltzman** are now friends

**Damon Salvatore**: u guys r just becoming friends on FB? Y?

**Elena Gilbert**: well if Alaric turned out 2 b our new guardian, I didn't really want him seeing what Klaus posts on here. XD

**Klaus Smith**: my bad, honey bunch

**Damon Salvatore**: puke -.-

**Alaric Saltzman**: hey Elena, they just put me as ur guardian. Turned out they made a mistake! :D

**Elena Gilbert**: damn, damn, damn, damn! _*starts deleting all of Klaus' posts*_

**Klaus Smith**: RIP Klaus' posts XD

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong>: Alaric as our new guardian? Hmm, interesting…

**Bonnie Bennett**: I think it's cool

**Jeremy Gilbert**: oh, me 2 _*cool voice*_

**Bonnie Bennett**: hahaha, I gtg. Caroline wants me to hang out J

**Jeremy Gilbert**: cool, see u 2moro?

**Bonnie Bennett**: oh hells ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> took **Klaus Smith** off his friends list

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Katherine Pierce**: ?

**Damon Salvatore**: ?

**Elijah Smith**: stop doing that! I went to sleep last night with 30 emails and this morning I saw 159! -.-

**Damon Salvatore**: then quit

**Elijah Smith**: no, and anyhow, my brothers a jerk. :/

**Elena Gilbert** dislikes this

**Elena Gilbert**: oh by the by, this is Klaus on Elena's account.

**Damon Salvatore**: OH HAY :)

**Katherine Pierce** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: bitch -.-

**28 friends** like this

**Elijah Smith**: Klaus I hate u. always have

**Elena Gilbert**: temper, temper XD

**Damon Salvatore** likes this

**Elena Gilbert**: gtg, Elena calling ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: me 2. Stefan says we need 2 talk. Hope we don't break up XD

**389 friends** like this

**Elijah Smith**: how did u get so many friends in one day?

**Damon Salvatore**: ask Klaus ;)

* * *

><p>Hehe, I like this chapter. Not the best one but still amazingly awesome.<p>

So everyone I'm off to tweak my first chapter of Obsession since only the Prologue is up. **If you like, you can make an account on and review or top pick Obsession, but if you don't feel like doing that, you can just message me on FF telling me if you liked it.** Well, off to play Animal Crossing.

And I just want to give out a quick shout out to **sarasmanymen**: she's doing so well with Promise me This. Everyone should read it and support her all the way to **100** reviews :D

Anyhow, love you guys and have a good night. Oh my birthday is on Saturday? Anyone going to mesage me? With lots of love?

SCHOOLS OUT - WOO HOO! - Olivia


	18. Chapter 18

Afternoon, lovelies! So I've been pretty busy lately, with figure skating, friends, and my new puppy! :3 So cute, named him Bolt. And no, not because of the stupid movie -.- He has a lightning bolt for a birthmark! Hehe.

And I fell in love with Pokemon all over again! Anyone play? If so, let's talk about all the different quirks about it. (Btw, favorite Pokemon is Grovyle!) Message me if you play or love Grovyle!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or my own Pokemon XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18<span>

**Klaus Smith** happy b-day, idiot brother! :)

**Elijah Smith**: thx.

**Elena Gilbert**: it's ur b-day? Eeeep! Party timeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Bonnie Bennett**: yaaa!

**Stefan Salvatore**: someone shoot me O.o

**Damon Salvatore**: with pleasure, St. Stefan!

**Elena Gilbert**, **Klaus Smith** and** 32** others like this

**Katherine Pierce**: ah the joys of having family on FB ;)

**Klaus Smith**: at Katherine Pierce - to bad I slaughtered yours XD

**Damon Salvatore**: OH BURN! ssssss

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

**Elijah Smith** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert** and **Damon Salvatore** have logged off

**Klaus Smith**: way 2 leave me, every 1!

**Katherine Pierce**: ass -.-

**Klaus Smith**: bitch -.-

**Alaric Saltzman** likes this

**Klaus Smith**: awww yaaaaaa XD

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler Lockwood<strong> is having a hard time reading Twilight :S

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol, then y r u?

**Tyler Lockwood**: in hopes of Caroline coming over early :3

**Caroline Forbes**: awwww 3 I'm coming right now~

**Caroline Forbes** has logged off

**Tyler Lockwood**: that's how you do it, Mr. Salvatore. ;)

**Tyler Lockwood** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore**: HOW?

**Stefan Salvatore**: I read Twilight, Vampire Academy and Evernight and Elena never cared! -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> is having a HARDER time playing Pokemon! -.-

**Elena Gilbert**: is that y u aren't coming over?

**Klaus Smith**: yes. I need to beat this level!

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, Klaus!

**Klaus Smith**: aww ya, I'm now a level 35 Pikachu!

**Elena Gilbert**: ur such a nerd! XD

**Elijah Smith**: Elena -.-

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Elijah Smith**: hello? It's Pokemon, all time powerful video game.

**Klaus Smith**: *laughs* that's what I said.

**Stefan Salvatore**: how could u not play Pokemon? It's addictive XD

**Damon Salvatore**: only level 35? Ha, I'm a level 49 Squirtle :)

**Klaus Smith**: to hell with you. Or better yet, to the dark dimension! XD

**Damon Salvatore**: LOL!

**Stefan Salvatore**: good one, buddy

**Elijah Smith**: niceee!

**Elena Gilbert**: so my ex is a Pokemon nerd, my best two besties and my current boyfriend?

**Klaus Smith**: and soon, we'll make one out of u :D

**Elena Gilbert**: O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong> is super tired. But learnt a new spell! :)

**Klaus Smith**: *runs away*

**Bonnie Bennett**: done playing Pokemon? XD

**Klaus Smith**: did Elena tell u that?

**Bonnie Bennett**: who else?

**Klaus Smith**: younger Salvatore, elder Salvatore, my idiot brother…

**Bonnie Bennett**: they all haves name, u kno

**Klaus Smith**: but do I really need to kno those names? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> is having a girls night with Caroline and Bonnie :)

**Caroline Forbes** and **Bonnie Bennett** like this

**Caroline Forbes**: what r we doing when we get 2 ur house?

**Elena Gilbert**: stalking cute guys at the Grill XD

**Klaus Smith** dislikes this

**Elena Gilbert**: done with ur Pokemon game?

**Klaus Smith**: oh come on :) Can I come 2?

**Caroline Forbes**: read the status, hybrid. GIRLS night.

**58** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: as in there will b plenty of chicks there ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: yippee!

**Elijah Smith**: count me in XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: meeting u there.

**Elena Gilbert**: WTF, there's me, Caroline and Bonnie

**Stefan Salvatore**, **Damon Salvatore**, **Elijah Smith** and **Klaus Smith** dislike this

**Klaus Smith**: DIBS ON ELENA! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: u always have me :3

**Stefan Salvatore**: AWWWWWWW 3

**Stefan Salvatore**: crap, did I just post that?

**Klaus Smith**: ya, and it's tad weird…:S

**Elena Gilbert**: hahahahaa… _*laughs awkwardly*_

**Klaus Smith**: So awkward….OMG :'(

**Elena Gilbert**: ! Are u OK?

**Klaus Smith**: NOOOO!

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Klaus Smith**: my fave Pokemon just died.

**Alaric Saltzman**: WTF. Hahahahaha. Got u.

**456** friends like this

* * *

><p>I loveee this story so much, almost as much as Joseph Morgan! And look, <strong>5 REVIEWS FROM 200?<strong> Are we gonna get there? Who's helping me? Let's go fang fans, let's go!

WOO WOO!

Raw, raw go team, YEAH! (as Damon would say ~ 1x03)

Haha, see you at the next update and review box, loveeee youuu allll ~

xoxo, Olivia


	19. Chapter 19

Afternoon, lovelies! How are we all on this day? It's actually sunny in Canada today! I'm so happy! I love the sunshine! It's good for writing happy, upbeat stuff.

So it's true; I've deleted Obsession. I'm actually working on a new vampire novel called _P.E.T_. **If you want the summary, message me or ask me in the reviews!** Promise it's awesome :)

I also deleted my inkpop profile. My stalker was a little…wacky XD

I'll be back though…maybe ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…today ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19<span>

**Klaus Smith** is eating a cupcake :) Loving it.

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Elena Gilbert**: does it have blood in the middle?

**Klaus Smith**: surprisingly…no! XD

**Elijah Smith**: what kind? O.o

**Klaus Smith**: delicious red velvet **(A/N: my personal favorite!)**

**Elijah Smith**: I HATE RED VELVET :/ Go chocolate! XD

**Damon Salvatore**: na uh! GO VANILLA GO!

**Elena Gilbert**: guys, it's a cupcake XD

**Elijah Smith**: by god, it's the Pokemon issue all over again

**300** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert** dislikes this

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie Bennett<strong> and **Klaus Smith** are now friends

**Elena Gilbert** likes this

**Jeremy Gilbert**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Damon Salvatore**,** Elijah Smith** and **36** others dislike this

**Klaus Smith**: downers -.-

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, why does everyone dislike that?

**Damon Salvatore**: our little bon-bon is friends with the hybrid who calls killing a sport ;)

**Stefan Salvatore** and **Elijah Smith** like this

**Elena Gilbert**: hmm :/ I still 3 him.

**Klaus Smith**: & that's what matters most :3

**Elena Gilbert**, **Caroline Forbes** and **Bonnie Bennett** like this

**Alaric Saltzman**: ELENA LOUISE GILBERT!

**Elena Gilbert**: ya?

**Alaric Saltzman**: I was looking at your FB wall, and Klaus posted something very inappropriate…

**Elena Gilbert**: _*checks*_ KLAUS!

**Klaus Smith**: I needed to! It was drawing me in! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: _*shakes head* _Alaric I'm so sorry!

**Alaric Saltzman**: it's fine -.- and Klaus?

**Klaus Smith**: hmmm?

**Alaric Saltzman**: u might want to take ur pants home next time u come over

**456** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> did something that will benefit everyone!

**Stefan Salvatore**: ?

**Katherine Pierce**: ?

**Elijah Smith**: wat's that?

**Klaus Smith**: you killed Stefan?

**Elena Gilbert**: found a way to get Klaus to b nicer? -.-

**Klaus Smith**: hehehe.

**Damon Salvatore**: I wish and sadly, no. I compelled Mark Zuckerberg and the love button was installed! Go ahead! Make a post and everyone will visit and maybe press 'love'!

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> + **Elena Gilbert** = Love :3

**Elena Gilbert** loves this

**Elena Gilbert**: AWESOMEEEE! Good work Damon!

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> + **chocolate** = LOVE XD

**45** friends love this

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is now married to **Elijah Smith**

**Damon Salvatore** loves this

**Elena Gilbert**: wait, what?

**Klaus Smith**: WTF.

**Elijah Smith**: !

**Stefan Salvatore**: I did not put that. I promise. Damon did it!

**Damon Salvatore**: But brother, I'm right here!

**Elena Gilbert** loves this

**Klaus Smith**: Aww :3 how come I wasn't invited?

**Elijah Smith**: it was private :)

**Stefan Salvatore**: ELIJAH!

**Elijah Smith**: what, honey? U didn't want me 2 tell them?

**Klaus Smith**: I'm confused. R u married or not? XD

**Elijah Smith**: YES

**Stefan Salvatore**: NO

**Klaus Smith**: it's official

**Stefan Salvatore**: ?

**Klaus Smith**: ur married!

**Damon Salvatore**: dum dum dum dum!

**Klaus Smith**: u may now kiss the bride! Or groom 4 that matter!

**Elena Gilbert**: hahaha

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> to **Klaus Smith**

**Elijah Smith**: I brought something that will help us hunt.

**Klaus Smith**: oooh, blonde or brunette?

**Elijah Smith**: I meant a shot gun…:/ don't u have a lover?

**Klaus Smith**: not on Saturday night!

_…_

**Klaus Smith**: scratch that, can't go hunting

**Elijah Smith**: y?

**Klaus Smith**: 1) Damon and I are hanging out 2) Elena needs some…'alone time with me be 4 he comes and 3) u don't hunt, u watch me. Damon's my new hunting buddy :)

**Elijah Smith**: screw u!

**Klaus Smith**: actually, Elena is… XD

**Elijah Smith**: y couldn't Stefan be my brother?

**Klaus Smith**: because ur married 2 him, duh!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> is having fun making a cake with Klaus :) Though it probably won't taste good!

**Caroline Forbes**: that's adorable :3 ur lucky u got Klaus. He seems very sweet.

**Klaus Smith**: thank u, honey!

**Caroline Forbes**: welcome ;)

**Klaus Smith**: where's my witch?

**Bonnie Bennett**: me?

**Klaus Smith**: yaaa :3 I missed u

**Elena Gilbert**: aww :)

**Bonnie Bennett**: OK then…

**Caroline Forbes**: Hahaha :)

**Klaus Smith**: ELENA, turn off the JB music and turn on some Ke$ha!

**Elena Gilbert**: _*sighs*_ what song now?

**Klaus Smith**: I'll post it!

**Klaus Smith** Here are the lyrics for my amazing new Ke$ha song ( Take it off)

_There's a place in town_

_If you're feeling really down_

_Vampires crawling up the walls_

_Even in the bathroom stalls_

Music

_When the night, rolls around_

_All the sounds, make me drown_

_When I come alive_

_I look around for my friends getting wild_

_Elijah looks like a pimp_

_Stefan's going transam_

_Damon's water bottle full of blood in his hand_

_Elena's drunk text on_

_She'll regret in the morning_

_But with me, she don't give a, she don't give a, she don't give a..._

Wellll?

**Elena Gilbert**,** Elijah Smith** and **Damon Salvatore** love this

**Stefan Salvatore**: Stefan's going transam? Thnx Klaus

**Damon Salvatore**: oh we r so going partying 2night!

**Elijah Smith**: can I join u 2?

**Damon Salvatore**: yup!

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm in!

**Klaus Smith**: and so the night begins…

* * *

><p>Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…always in love with the Ke$ha<p>

Have I lost my touch? I don't think so! This story isn't going anywhere! No worries, lovelies :)

**Weiver!**

Wait, that's not right.

**Review**! XD

_Lots of love (and cookies!) ~ Olivia_


	20. Chapter 20

Morning everybody! So I had to stay home from Figure Skating today because of my upset tummy and headache L But that means more updates for you! _*everyone's happy!*_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries…but I do own _P.E.T_!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20<span>

**Elena Gilbert** is watching _Toddlers and Tiaras_ with **Klaus Smith** and **Jeremy Gilbert**. Yay for bonding time…

**34** friends like this

**Jeremy Gilbert**: ya, so fun sitting between my love struck older sister and a hungry hybrid!

**43** friends like this

**Klaus Smith**: -.- y rn't u sitting in the middle, Elena? It's not like I wanna hold Jeremy's hand.

**56** friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: hey, it's better than watching _Grey's Anatomy_ with Stefanie XD

**Stefan Salvatore**: u said u liked watching this show!

**Damon Salvatore**: when I'm with a hot girl, ya

**Klaus Smith**: XD

**Elijah Smith**: I like being single and alone. I don't have to deal with any of this kind of crap.

**Klaus Smith**: Elijah, look at what u just wrote. I like being single and alone. Pathetic…

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus!

**Klaus Smith**: sorry, it was an opportunity!

**Elena Gilbert**: u just lost 5 cookie points!

**Stefan Salvatore**: cookie points?

**Damon Salvatore**: oh do share ;)

**Klaus Smith**: it's Elena's system. If I'm a good boy, I receive cookie points which can be used 4 many things…;)

**Damon Salvatore**: LUCKY! Can I join the cookie points thing?

**Klaus Smith**: *shakes head* no! it's my thing!

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, guys stop. I only do it 4 my bf, D.

**Damon Salvatore**: damn it -.-

**Stefan Salvatore**: go get cookie points from the cute waitress at the Grill

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: I feel trapped :|

**Elena Gilbert**: y?

**Klaus Smith**: cuz Jeremy won't move his fat ass!

**345** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: ya Jeremy. I think u've been eating too many cookies J

**Jeremy Gilbert**: whateves. I'm leaving.

**Jeremy Gilbert** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: …finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> at **Elijah Smith** - whipping ur hair since who knows when

**Elijah Smith**: I do have good hair don't I?

**Damon Salvatore**: yuppers! :D

**Elijah Smith**: I whip my hair back and forth…

**Damon Salvatore**: hahahahahaha, nice!

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is in a relationship

**Klaus Smith**: WTF, how?

**Elena Gilbert**: -10 cookies points **Klaus Smith.** **Stefan Salvatore** - congrats, with who?

**Klaus Smith**: I gotta start messaging these guys…

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol, with my witch friend, Sarah

**Klaus Smith**: O.O does she have…FB?

**Stefan Salvatore**: ugh…ya, starting 2day. Y?

**Elena Gilbert**: -.- ya, y Klaus?

**Klaus Smith**: nothing, just asking :)

**Elena Gilbert**: good boy, 5 cookie points!

**Klaus Smith**: :D

**Stefan Salvatore**: blah.

**45** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> just met his bro's GF…how the hell did this relationship happen? O.o

**Klaus Smith**, **Elijah Smith** and **Bonnie Bennett** love this

**Sarah Bennett**: I kno I'm not as hot as Stefan…:(

**Damon Salvatore**: ur kidding…right?

**Klaus Smith**: ur bloody hott! XD

**Elijah Smith**: u r hotter than a sheet of fresh baked cookies :p

**Sarah Bennett**: awww, thnx guys. But, Klaus - don't u have a gf?

**Elena Gilbert**: ya, me. :'(

**Klaus Smith**: Elena, I love you so much I can't breathe.

**Damon Salvatore**: woah, not a single FB word! :D

**Elena Gilbert**: Awww, I love you too, Klaus. 3

**Stefan Salvatore**: u guys should seriously think about getting married :)

**Damon Salvatore**: as much as it pains me to say this…u should :)

**Katherine Pierce**: agreed :D

**Klaus Smith**: hmm

**Elena Gilbert**: ? U don't wanna get married?

**Klaus Smith**: Elena, go upstairs and check ur bed.

**Elena Gilbert**: okay -.-

**Damon Salvatore**: y?

**Stefan Salvatore**: ?

**Elijah Smith**: why?

**Katherine Pierce**: :S

**Elena Gilbert**: ZOMG!

**Klaus Smith**: :3

**Katherine Pierce**: what?

**Elijah Smith**: ?

**Damon and Stefan Salvatore**: !

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus, this is an engagement ring.

**Klaus Smith**: XD I know because I picked it.

**Elena Gilbert**: you're asking me to marry you?

**Klaus Smith**: yes.

**Damon Salvatore**: Oh. :(

**Katherine Pierce**: aww ;)

**Bonnie Bennett**: AWWWWWW! :)

**Caroline Forbes**: O.M.G!

**Stefan Salvatore**: congrats, Elena and Klaus!

**Sarah Bennett**: :) congrats!

**Elijah Smith**: my new sister in law.

**Klaus Smith**: thank god it's not Katerina.

**Katherine Pierce**: :D gee, thx

**Damon Salvatore**: Elena? Srry bout that. We totally just stole the convo.

**Elena Gilbert**: …

**Stefan Salvatore**: say yes already!

**Klaus Smith**: I love you, Elena.

**Elijah Smith**: welcome to the family.

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus…I…

**Klaus Smith**: Go on!

**Elena Gilbert**: but I'm team Elijah…

**Damon Salvatore**: :O

**Stefan Salvatore**: omg…

**Katherine Pierce**: =o

**Bonnie Bennett**: oh…

**Caroline Forbes**: …

**Elijah Smith**: um…

**Klaus Smith**: so you don't wanna marry me…?

**Elena Gilbert**: AHAHAHA, got you! Of course I'll marry you! I love you!

**Klaus Smith**: I think I just crapped my pants :|

**Damon Salvatore**: hahaha :D

**Caroline Forbes**: omg, 4 a second I thought u actually lost ur mind. I mean picking old Elijah over hot Klaus? XD

**Elijah Smith**: HEY!

**498** friends love this

* * *

><p>Good chapter? Bad chapter? Tell me in the reviews!<p>

So I'm looking for someone to help me on a new journey!

I need a **Klaus fan** who is willing to make a really **random, crazy, amazing, funny** story with me!

**Auditions start today!**

**You need to have/be:**

**- Klaus fan**

**- sense of humor**

**- like my writings :) hehe.**

Anyone want to accompany me? I'll explain more when I pick someone. :)

Review = Happy Author

Happy Author = Happy Readers

Happy Readers = Reviews

And then the cycle starts again!

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	21. Chapter 21

Update day! Update day! Hehe, it's true. I've been updating a lot of things today! Woo for updating! Sorry, I'm kind of hyper right now because I had FOUR waffles with syrup, sugar and nutella. Delicious XD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong>: SUGAR HIGH! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: that can't be healthy :|

**Damon Salvatore**: SHUT UP, MOM! XD

**Elena Gilbert**: ugh, Damon -.-

**Stefan Salvatore**: again? Ugh, it's 1920 all over again

**45** friends like this

**Caroline Forbes**: hahaha, wow Damon

**Damon Salvatore**: CHEESE IN A CAN IS THE BEST THING CREATED…NEXT 2 ELENA!

**Klaus Smith**: ah, Damon. Either drunk or sugar high

**69** friends like this

**Elijah Smith:** that was like Eclipse when she had a sugar high

**Klaus Smith**: -.- don't bring up my sister

**Elijah Smith**: haha, our sister

**Klaus Smith**: well, it's a shame I have to b related 2 both of u!

**234** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: -15 CP

**Klaus Smith**: DAMN IT

**Damon Salvatore**: Ha Ha Ha!

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol

**Bonnie Bennett**: y r all guys retards?

**Jeremy Gilbert**: wanna say that again? -.-

**Bonnie Bennett**: NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> she's a hot as ADCD, she gets my Thunderstruck - Your Man, DWW

**Elena Gilbert**, **Katherine Pierce** and **Bonnie Bennett** love this

**Klaus Smith**: u realize that was just for Elena, right? O.o

**76** friends like this

**Katherine Pierce**: of course we realize that, doofus!

**Bonnie Bennett**: I get my little Jer-Jer

**Elena Gilbert**: I barfed :(

**Klaus Smith**: ditto XD

**Caroline Forbes**: haha, cute. Ty and I just got back 2gether

**Klaus Smith**: yay?

**23** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, awesome! I'm really happy for u, Care J

**Bonnie Bennett**: me 2! :D

**Katherine Pierce**: I don't really care :/

**Elena Gilbert**: Katherine!

**Katherine Pierce**: oh wat r u gonna do? Give me -10 cookie points?

**176** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: very funny. I guess u forgot I'm engaged to Klaus, oldest vampire and new hybrid.

**Katherine Pierce** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: way 2 go!

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is screwed X(

**Tyler Lockwood**: y?

**Stefan Salvatore**: cuz Damon is coloring all over the walls. So far he's drawn a princess in a castle and…is that Zeus?

**Tyler Lockwood** and **Klaus Smith** like this

**Tyler Lockwood**: wow, Damon really has it going for him

**Klaus Smith**: not really, he's high on sugar and single XD

**45** friends love this

**Elena Gilbert**: lmfao!

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong> is having a fun time with **Tyler Lockwood** at the movies :3

**Tyler Lockwood**: aww :3

**Elena Gilbert**: whatcha guys seeing?

**Klaus Smith**: what chick flick did Caroline drag u 2, is wat Elena meant

**Elena Gilbert**: :D

**Tyler Lockwood**: we're watching Eclipse

**Klaus Smith**: the horror! The horror!

**49** friends love this

**Elena Gilbert**: hahaha, I like Jasper XD

**Caroline Forbes**: REALLY? TEAM EMMETT! XD

**Bonnie Bennett**: HELL NO, Team Edward

**Klaus Smith**: Team Klaus!

**Elena Gilbert**: I am :3

**Klaus Smith**: and I am Team Elena :3

**Tyler Lockwood**: puppy love :)

**67** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> is hot not cold. Yes never no. I'm in, never out. Always up, not down. XD

**Elena Gilbert** dislikes this

**Damon Salvatore**: y?

**Elena Gilbert**: u r copying Klaus' lyrics idea L

**Klaus Smith**: it's fine with me. Since his sucks

**56** friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: oh shut up -.-

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> updated from in a relationship to engaged

**Klaus Smith**: :3 Me

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, yes u

**Stefan Salvatore**: have any ideas for the wedding?

**Elena Gilbert**: I want a big outdoor wedding with a huge cake! :D

**Klaus Smith**: I'll do what she wants :3

**Elena Gilbert** +100 cookies points!

**Klaus Smith**: HELL YA!

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, hey Stefan, wanna be the designer?

**Stefan Salvatore**: REALLY? That would b such an honor!

**Elena Gilbert**: cool, u, Klaus and I can go for coffee later 2day and discuss things

**Damon Salvatore**: u no Stefan, u make it really hard for every 1 not to call u a lady

**Klaus Smith**: hahaha!

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: ugh, Damon!

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Klaus Smith**: hehehe! Elena says she's needs to take out her anger on something! I'll b that something…;)

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Damon Salvatore**: I've replaced Stefan :'(

**500** friends love this

* * *

><p>Wow, update day is fun! I love it! Hehe, I like this chapter but my favorite chapter in this story was definitely Chapter 4. Read it over to find out why and place your guesses! The winner wins a permanent character! I'll keep that promise too!<p>

Review, lovely fang fans!

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah, the summer sun ha finally come to see me! :) I'm glad. It's finally brightening up over here in Ca-na-daaa! :D Maybe a trip to the lake this weekend…**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or Facebook :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22<span>

**Elijah Smith** is enjoying the summer sun :)

**Elena Gilbert**, **Stefan Salvatore**, **Damon Salvatore** and **4** others like this

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm adoring the tan I'm getting right now ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: and I'm going 2 enjoy seeing that tan ;)

**56** friends like this

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol, as long as we don't 4get our sun rings!

**Damon Salvatore**: yup! I never take mine off!

**Stefan Salvatore**: same here :)

**Elijah Smith**: well, I am a powerful Original who doesn't need ur silly little rings.

**Damon Salvatore**: BORING!

**Elena Gilbert** and **Stefan Salvatore** love this

**Bonnie Bennett**: anyhow, I was wondering if every 1 wanted to come to a pool party 2night? :D

**Damon Salvatore**: will there b…like, witchy crap that could hurt me? O.O

**Bonnie Bennett**: lol, nope. XD just some hott chicks

**Damon Salvatore**: hun, I'm already there XD

**Elena Gilbert**: _*shakes head*_ u r ridiculous sometimes, D

**Damon Salvatore**: wait til u see my amazing dance moves

**Elena Gilbert**: can't wait!

**Bonnie Bennett**: my place. 9 PM. Bring friends (if u want) and snacks. (Damon, no people, plz) Please post on other friends profiles!

**Damon Salvatore**: aw, damn!

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> to **Klaus Smith**

**Elena Gilbert**: Bonnie is having a pool party. U in?

**Klaus Smith**: sure :)

**Elena Gilbert**: hey, where r u? I haven't seen u all afternoon!

**Klaus Smith**: I'm out with Elijah, he wants really amazing swim trunks. Help me :3

**Elena Gilbert**: hahaha, sorry hun. U r on ur own

**Klaus Smith**: if I told him pink was the new black, u think he'd go 4 it?

**Elena Gilbert**: something tells me Elijah isn't that stupid XD

**Klaus Smith**: and a lot of things tell me that u r wrong! XD hehe.

**Elena Gilbert**: anyways, r u coming?

**Klaus Smith**: count me in. Damon and I can share a nice, pretty-

**Elena Gilbert**: a nice, pretty what, Klaus?

**Klaus Smith**: can of Coke…a nice, pretty can of Coke XD

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong> is worried about his sister. She's fallen 4 Klaus. She must've gone off the deep end…

**43** friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: normally, I would agree. But think about it, u r dating a witch bitch XD

**44** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: 1 - Bonnie isn't a bitch. 2 - Klaus is very sweet :3 I thought u 2 were bonding

**Jeremy Gilbert**: hell 2 the no -.-

**Klaus Smith**: no offence, my love, but ur brother is a annoying little girl.

**Elena Gilbert**: none taken, considering what he has said about u -.-

**Klaus Smith**: ! What has he said about me?

**Elena Gilbert**: …things…

**Klaus Smith**: what kind of things?

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol B)

**Klaus Smith**: and of course she locked the door

**Damon Salvatore**: duh! Just break it down.

**Klaus Smith**: oh ya…:3

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Smith<strong> had a good time shopping with his bro. Amazing swim trunks! :D

**Klaus Smith**: oh god Elena, you should see the 1's he got!

**Klaus Smith**: love?

**Klaus Smith**: honey?

**Klaus Smith**: love honey? XD

**Caroline Forbes** and **Katherine Pierce** love this

**Jeremy Gilbert**: she's all sad cuz her fave bikini doesn't fit right now

**Klaus Smith**: I'll buy her a new bikini…though it might now be apporpriate ;)

**234** friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: I'll help! XD

**Elijah Smith**: guys, if she's upset right now, the best thing 2 do is let her b.

**Klaus Smith**: _*rolls eyes*_ since when did U b-come a therapist?

**98** friends love this

**Elena Gilbert**: actually…Elijah is right.

**Klaus Smith**: O.O

**Damon Salvatore**: WHAT?

**Stefan Salvatore**: good 1, Elijah

**Elijah Smith**: I hope u find another swimsuit, Elena

**Elena Gilbert**: :3 aww, thnx bro-in-law!

**Elijah Smith**: anytime! :) see u guys there!

**Elijah Smith** has logged off

**Damon Salvatore**: HOW?

**Klaus Smith**: I'm srry, love…:(

**Elena Gilbert**: no need 2 b. ur comment made Alaric a little angry though…XD

**Klaus Smith**: yay 4 anger! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan Salvatore<strong> is now single

**Caroline Forbes** dislikes this

**Caroline Forbes**: y?

**Bonnie Bennett**: awww :'( we're here 4 u, Stefan

**Elena Gilbert**: whattttt? Noooo :(

**Katherine Pierce**: srry, Stefan :(

**Stefan Salvatore**: at **Elena Gilbert** - things happen :) at **Bonnie Bennett** - thnx :D at **Katherine Pierce** - :) thnx Kat and at **Caroline Forbes** - she found out who Klaus was :(

**Elena Gilbert**: wat do u mean?

**Stefan Salvatore**: apparently she and Klaus have been 2gether B4

**Elena Gilbert**: but Klaus told me…that he never met her! :S

**Stefan Salvatore**: _*shrugs*_ well, he lied. But don't let it stand in your engagement, Elena. He doesn't like her. J

**Elena Gilbert**: OK…

**Bonnie Bennett**: let's talk at my party! It's time!

* * *

><p>What's going to go down at Bonnie's party? New relationships, old flames? Friendship broken, or mended? Tell me in the reviews!<p>

_And the lucky winner of a permanent character is…_

_Lily CullenSalvatore!_

**Alright, Lily, message me with what you would like for your character! :)**

**Lily won because she got the right answer to why chapter four was my favorite. The Klaus/Alaric scene at the end! I knew the 'Blow' lyrics were too obvious! XD**

_Lots of love (and candies) ~ Olivia_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone. So it's time. I need to move on with my writing. Tons of ideas are just flowing in…and, well, I need to write them! XD**

**Which means…Fun on Facebook is coming to an end.**

**Don't hate me, don't hate me! But I need to move on! I'm going to start writing some Delena as well as my Klena stories :)**

**2 chapters left.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, just the story!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23<span>

**Klaus Smith** damn, ur a sexy chick ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: this pink and black polka dotted bikini does look good, doesn't it?

**Klaus Smith**: *licks lips* yupp!

**Damon Salvatore**: I agree XD

**Elena Gilbert**: I'm engaged, Damon!

**Klaus Smith**: -.- ya

**Damon Salvatore**: I kno :)

**Elena Gilbert**: anyways, this pool party is awesome!

**Klaus Smith**: ya, did u see Elijah's PURPLE swim trunks?

**Elena Gilbert**: oh god no :O

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol

**Bonnie Bennett**: told u guys this would b fun!

**Damon Salvatore**: ya, it is. Except there's Klaus/Elena, Bonnie/Jeremy, Tyler/Caroline, Katherine/Elijah…who's supposed to go w/me?

**Stefan Salvatore**: …;)

**Damon Salvatore**: OH HELL NO :(

**35** friends love this

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Gilbert<strong> Kiss me, K-K-Kiss me!

**Bonnie Bennett**: ok! :3

**Jeremy Gilbert**: ur so cute :3

**Bonnie Bennett**: aw, I luv u, Jer-Jer

**Jeremy Gilbert**: and I luv u, my little Bon-Bon

**Klaus Smith**: OH SHUT UP -.-

**Jeremy Gilbert**: hey, it's better than honey love! XD

**123** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Damon Salvatore<strong> is loving the pool! CANONBALL!

**Elena Gilbert**: ur getting Caroline all wet!

**Caroline Forbes**: Idk, Damon got Elijah soaked earlier on

**Elijah Smith**: ELENA!

**Elena Gilbert**: ya?

**Damon Salvtaore**: gtg

**Damon Salvatore** has logged off

**Elijah Smith**: -.- DAMON STOLE MY SWIM TRUNKS WHILE I TOOK SHOWER!

**Bonnie Bennett**: I'll go get them…

**Bonnie Bennett** has logged off

**Elijah Smith**: thnx

**Klaus Smith**: y were u showering…at a party?

**Stefan Salvatore**: …?

**Elijah Smith**: uh…erm…um…

**Elena Gilbert** has logged off

**Stefan Salvatore** has logged off

**Klaus Smith** has logged off

**Elijah Smith**: cuz Damon spilt pop on me!

**Damon Salvatore**: sure, let's call it pop ;)

**Elijah Smith**: then wat was it?

**Damon Salvatore**: …nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Forbes<strong> is drinking Sprite with her wolf boy :3

**Elena Gilbert**: u guys r soooo cute 2gether!

**Caroline Forbes**: ikr!

**Stefan Salvatore**: :) I hope u 2 r happy!

**Damon Salvatore**: hmm-mmm :)

**Katherine Pierce**: I'm heeeerrrreee!

**Damon Salvatore**: yay…

**145** friends love this

**Stefan Salvatore**: great!

**Elena Gilbert**: y did u come?

**Katherine Pierce**: I have a plan!

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Damon Salvatore**: double ?

**Stefan Salvatore**: TRIPLE ?

**Katherine Pierce**: stop that!

**Elena Gilbert**: well? Y r u here?

**Katherine Pierce**: cuz I'm gonna win back Klaus ;)

**1356** friends dislike this

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong> to **Klaus Smith**

**Elena Gilbert**: KLAUS! Did u hear Kat is trying 2 win u back?

**Klaus Smith**: hmm-mm

**Elena Gilbert**: did u stop her? Or do something about it?

**Klaus Smith**: hmm-mm

**Elena Gilbert**: WHAT DID U DO, KLAUS?

**Klaus Smith**: I killed her :)

**Elena Gilbert**: actually? O.O

**Klaus Smith**: yes. She was planning 2 kill u. she needed to be stopped.

**Elena Gilbert**: oh…

**Klaus Smith**: ya.

**Elena Gilbert**: OK! Let's go party!

**Klaus Smith: **hahaha, okay!

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine<strong> **Pierce** has been deleted off Facebook

**EVERYONE** loves this (expect me :'()

**Damon Salvatore**: y? y is Kat's account gone?

**Stefan Salvatore**: u didn't hear? Klaus killed her.

**Elijah Smith**: :O

**Elena Gilbert**: thank god

**Bonnie Bennett**: now children can go back to their own beds XD

**Damon Salvatore**: haha, good one!

**Klaus Smith**: I'm srry Elijah, but she was threatening Elena. I couldn't let her live…

**Elijah Smith**: well…

**Damon Salvatore**: ?

**Elijah Smith**: let's just hope Elena doesn't die ;)

**Elijah Smith** has logged off

* * *

><p><strong>:O Elijah! No!<strong>

**Why can't Elijah accept the fact that his girlfriend was a bitch? He must be blind…**

**As for everything else:**

**- Yes, the story is ending next chapter but there is going to be an authors note and rewards page! (a rewards page is where I'll be listing off my most faithful fan, best review, most frequent reviewer and more. Be there!)**

**- if any of you are confused about why I'm going to finish the story, it's because it doesn't get as many favorites and reviews as it used to and I need to continue writing my other ideas J**

**- I hope everyone will continue to read/love my writings :D**

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, lovelies :3 This is the last chapter of Fun on Facebook. I really, really, hope no one is mad at me for stopping this story! But I promise to have the first chapter of my new Delena or Klena story up by tonight or tomorrow :) I love you guys.

And I can't tell you how much I loved writing this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just this story :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24 (Last chapter)<span>

**Klaus Smith** is going to Elena's right now. Scratch that, is there ;)

**Elena Gilbert**, **Damon Salvatore**, **Stefan Salvatore** and **15** other friends like this

**Damon Salvatore**: Stefan and I r coming right now, Elena and Klaus!

**Stefan Salvatore**: we're almost there!

**Klaus Smith**: no stop. If Elijah is pissed, he'll be after Elena. I should b the only 1 here.

**Elena Gilbert**: Klaus-

**Klaus Smith**: trust me, Damon and Stefan. I have no interest of getting u 2 killed.

**Stefan Salvatore**: we understand :)

**Damon Salvatore**: STFU! I won't ever leave Elena when she's in peril! I am coming!

**Klaus Smith**: then the blood will b on ur hands

**Elena Gilbert**: Damon, Klaus is right

**Klaus Smith**: Damon, I like u, OK? I don't wanna see you die! U r the craziest, funniest man I kno! I won't lose u.

**Damon Salvatore**: …u mean that?

**Stefan Salvatore**: wow…Klaus that's really nice of u :3

**Klaus Smith**: well it's the truth

**Elena Gilbert**: if u and I live, u win a million cookie points :3

**Klaus Smith**: awww, thnx babe ;)

**Elena Gilbert**: guys I'm scared :( It's watching Interview with the Vampire all over again!

**Damon Salvatore**: haha, nice, Elena.

**Stefan Salvatore**: that's y we only watched Disney channel…

**Klaus Smith**: hahaha XD

**Elena Gilbert**: I heard the door open down stairs, Klaus…

**Stefan Salvatore**: alright. Here we go…

**Damon Salvatore**: :( I love u…both of u

**Klaus Smith**: we love u 2, Damon _and_ Stefan :)

**Elena Gilbert**: :)

**Elijah Smith**: hi every 1

**Damon Salvatore**: click the LOG OFF button and buzz off!

**245** friends love this

**Elijah Smith**: look behind u, Elena

**Klaus Smith**: real original, brother

**Elijah Smith**: well, it wasn't meant 2 b

**Damon Salvatore**: u haven't logged off yet!

**35** friends like this

**Elena Gilbert**: Elijah, plz. U have 2 understand she was going to kill me 2 get with Klaus!

**Klaus Smith**: it's the truth. Even look at Elena's profile

**Elijah Smith**: I LOVED HER. That's WHAT MATTERS!

**Klaus Smith**: Elijah, please. I love Elena with all my heart and I will never let her go. Even if it means killing you.

**Elijah Smith**: then kill me, Klaus

**Klaus Smith**: FINE

**Elijah Smith**: do it, come on, Klaus! I hear my neck snap!

**Klaus Smith**: brother this is between us.

**Katherine Pierce**: hey!

**Damon Salvatore**: WTF?

**Stefan Salvatore**: um…

**Caroline Forbes**: Katherine?

**Bonnie Bennett**: KATHERINE?

**Tyler Lockwood**: wow, our friendships r screwed up…

**1245** friends like this

**Katherine Pierce**: wat is every 1 talking about?

**Elijah Smith**: love?

**Katherine Pierce**: ya, babe? ;)

**Elijah Smith**: ur…alive?

**Katherine Pierce**: no, I'm just randomly here! XD

**Elijah Smith**: erm…Elena, Klaus…everyone, forget what I said.

**Elijah Smith** has logged off

**Elena Gilbert**: W.T.H.

**Klaus Smith**: uh…

**Stefan Salvatore**: Kat?

**Katherine Pierce**: what a sucker! He fell 4 it!

**Damon Salvatore**: ?

**Stefan Salvatore**: I'm really confused!

**Katherine Pierce**: hi, every 1. It's Alaric!

**Damon Salvatore**: OHHH! Hey buddy! XD

**Katherine Pierce**: hi Damon ;) I think we should tell every 1

**Damon Salvatore**: kk

**Katherine Pierce**: every 1...Damon and I have something we want 2 tell u

**Stefan Salvatore**: wat is it?

**Elena Gilbert**: ?

**Bonnie Bennett**: ?

**Katherine Pierce**: the truth is…Damon and I r in love…

**Caroline Forbes**: WHAT THE HELL.

**Klaus Smith**: it all makes sense now…

**Elena Gilbert**: OMG!

**Stefan Salvatore**: oh…

**Damon Salvatore**: guys!

**Stefan Salvatore**: wat?

**Damon Salvatore**: I'm shocked u guys believed it! -.-

**Klaus Smith**: …

**Stefan Salvatore**: PSH, I KNEW U WERE LYING!

**Elena Gilbert**: OH GOD! I 4got the wedding was 2day!

**Bonnie Bennett**: well? Wat r we doing here?

* * *

><p><em>6 hours later…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus Smith<strong> and **Elena Gilbert** are now married

**245** friends love this

**Stefan Salvatore**: it was a joy being the Prius!

**Damon Salvatore**: u mean the priest?

**Stefan Salvatore**: oh ya!

**Alaric Saltzman**: hmm :(

**Caroline Forbes**: at Alaric Saltzman - b happy!

**Alaric Saltzman**: Noooooo! _*starts pouting*_

**Caroline Forbes**: lol. Anyways, congrats!

**Elena Gilbert**: :) 6 hours without FB…

**Klaus Smith**: I actually almost updated when we were saying 'I do' XD

**Elena Gilbert**: lol, I love u ;)

**Klaus Smith**: I love u 2 :3

**Klaus Smith**: and now it's the best part!

**Elena Gilbert**: wat's that?

**Stefan Salvatore**: ?

**Damon Salvatore**: after party? XD

**Klaus Smith**: noooppppeee, the honey moon ;) …nuff' said

**Elena Gilbert**: hehehehe!

**Stefan Salvatore**: good times ;)

**Klaus Smith**: ugh…

**34** friends like this

* * *

><p><strong>Elena Gilbert<strong>: is every 1 here? I have something I wanna say!

**Klaus Smith**: here, honey love! XD

**Damon Salvatore**: obviously Steffy and I r here J

**Stefan Salvatore**: 8) here

**Alaric Saltzman**: here!

**Caroline Forbes**: HeRe!

**Bonnie Bennett**: I am here 3

**Jeremy Gilbert**: I'm backk :)

**Tyler Lockwood**: present :3

**Klaus Smith**: wat did u want 2 say?

**Elena Gilbert**: I think we should all stop using FB 4 the rest of the summer.

**Klaus Smith**: fine by me, more time w/you ;)

**Damon Salvatore**: okay…fine -.-

**Caroline Forbes**: :'( FINE

**Stefan Salvatore**: lol, okayy

**Bonnie Bennett**: consider me off! :D

**Tyler Lockwood** has logged off

**Jeremy Gilbert**: kk

**Alaric Saltzman**: Idk…

**Elena Gilbert**: Ric!

**Alaric Saltzman**: ok, ok!

**Elena Gilbert**: Alright guys. I hope every 1 can chill over the summer. To a great summer and happy lives! :) love u all

**Klaus Smith**: b at ur house in 10 mins

**Stefan Salvatore**: we chilling 2moro, Caroline!

**Bonnie Bennett**: ah, Damon! Let's go see Crazy Stupid Love 2night!

**Damon Salvatore**: OK! Elena and Klaus, b at my house on Saturday for my B-DAY!

**Caroline Forbes**: bye every 1! Loveee you

**Klaus Smith**: TTYL XD

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, we're done!<strong>

**:( I'm really gonna miss this story. From when we first started to now. But I want to thank everyone for helping (ex: reviewing, favoriting, alerting). The rewards page and authors note is on the next page, where it will hold new information about my new Delena story :)**

_Lots of Love ~ Olivia_


	25. Author's Note

_Fun on Facebook is over._

But I am not the one who ended it. We all ended it. Together. We're a team. :)

So here is where I will be listing off everything amazing, memorable, awesome, loving about the people who read and the story itself.

Rewards! (There really isn't anything to win, just mentions and stuff XD):

**First Reviewer**: _VampyreSaphire_

**Best Supporters**: _ItalianBookworm, SuperAllie, CherryPower, starzee, Rose Marley, Alisa Phenom, joe-damon fan _and_ Pretty-Tweety_

**Favorite Review**: by _NeonBerry_

.This was CRAZAY:

Katherine Pierce: ah the joys of having family on FB ;)

Klaus Smith: at Katherine Pierce - too bad I slaughtered yours XDLOL, I didn't have to read further with Damon going 'Burn'...THAT was serious OUCH for Kat, lol Klaus is mean sometimes :P

AND AND AND this:

Bonnie Bennett is super tired. But learnt a new spell! :)

Klaus Smith: *runs away*

Haha, how cute is he? :D Lol, I couldn't stop laughing, with that situation playing in my head again and again!

**Best Reviewer**: _joe-damonfan_

**Most memorable Review**: by _Alisa Phenom_

Hahaha, I love this!And I love how it's not just random, too, it has a plot. Which is awesome. This fic is awesome. You're awesome. The world is awesome! :) Can't wait for next chapter. :)

**Reviewer that made ME laugh**: by _ItalianBookworm_

**Reviewer that made ME smile**: _arrinak_

Omg, I laughed my ass outtt. Especially the first are sooo funny :))). I'd never read sometihing like this before and now I totally regret it! :))Again, love your stories:D!

**Most Random Reviewer**: _ItalianBookworm_

**The person I saw most in my review box**: _Lily CullenSalvatore_ and _KatherineSalvatore1918_

**Newest Reviewer**: _ForeverQueenofDarkness_ (welcome to the club!) XD

:)So those are just my thanks. Of course everyone helped, but those people stuck with me for the whole story. I love all of you :D

As for my new Damon/Elena story, it is going to have it's first chapter posted tonight. Anyone interested?

_The Wolf_ is still being continued, no worries. But this story was for fun! It's not like this story took skill other than humor…right? XD

_Lots of love ~ Olivia_


End file.
